Apaixonado Por Acaso
by Kiah chan
Summary: Fui encarregada, junto de Neji e Lee, a cuidar de certos assuntos em Suna. Só não imaginaria que houvesse a possibilidade de me interessar por Gaara e ainda ver o Hyuuga um pouco fora de controle! -GaaraXTentenXNeji- Aviso: Personagens OOC.
1. Capítulo 1 Eu Te Amo

**Apaixonado Por Acaso**

**By Kiah chan **

Naruto infelizmente não me pertence u.u Pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto (Por enquanto è.é) 

Fala Normal

"Pensamentos"

Capítulo 1 – Eu Amo Você

Andava de um lado para o outro sem nenhum rumo previsto. Na verdade, acho que a minha cabeça estava em um branco tão intenso que bloqueava toda e qualquer tentativa de raciocínio. Meus pensamentos estavam tão brancos quanto os olhos DELE.

Não entendia ainda, apesar de tentar pensar sobre, como ele conseguia ser tão indiferente e inerte aos meus sentimentos. Não agüentava mais guardá-los somente para mim, então resolvi seguir o conselho de um grande companheiro de equipe "Tenten, se você continuar guardando essas coisas só para você o fogo da juventude se apagará em seu coração!!! Você tem que contar para ele" Humpf! Preciso me lembrar de nunca, em hipótese alguma, seguir os conselhos dados pelo Lee... Mas infelizmente o que aconteceu não era culpa dele. Era exclusivamente minha.

Nunca fui boa o suficiente para o poderoso herdeiro do clã Hyuuga. E sabia perfeitamente disso. Só que não conseguia mais olhar nos olhos dele, e ficar indiferente. Simplesmente não agüentava mais segurar o peso de um segredo, que, creio eu, não era mais tão secreto assim... Afinal, Hyuuga Neji era um gênio e possuía o byakugan. Com certeza sabia sobre o que eu sentia, e se não sabia, bom... Então ele não era tão gênio assim...

Continuava andando pelas ruas tentando colocar o turbilhão de pensamentos e sensações em ordem. Por ironia do destino os flocos de neve começam a cair em mim, como se todo o branco, naquele dia, resolvesse esfriar um pouco as coisas... Que no caso, referia-se a minha pessoa. Sim. Tudo pode piorar quando a situação é demasiadamente desagradável... Aquela maldita Lei de Murphy resolveu me perseguir.

Para evitar um possível resfriado, dirigi-me correndo para minha casa. E, enquanto seguia o caminho, lembrei-me do momento que causou a ruína do meu coração...

_FlashBack_

- Neji!

- Ãhn?

- Não é melhor a gente parar um pouquinho?

- Você me dizendo uma coisa dessas? Será que eu bati com a cabeça antes de vir aqui?

- Ai! Não é isso! É que faz mais de quatro horas que nós estamos nesse ritmo! E além disso, amanhã terá uma missão!!

- Tudo bem então. Vamos parar.

Neji e Tenten estavam em uma floresta um pouco distante dos arredores de Konoha. Neji que havia proposto o lugar, tinha a intenção de não ser interrompido, pois queria testar um jutsu novo que havia aperfeiçoado. Somente isso.

E Tenten havia concordado com a proposta. Acreditava que já tinha prorrogado demais o momento em que exporia o que sentia para Neji. Não podia deixar a oportunidade escapar de suas mãos. Não dessa vez...

- Melhor irmos, então.

- Certo!

No caminho, o silêncio predominava de uma forma ambígua. Para Neji, aquele silêncio era abençoado, enquanto que para Tenten, aquilo era constrangedor. Decidiu acabar com o silêncio, e tentou iniciar uma conversa. Aquela era a sua chance.

- Neji?

- Hum

- Sabe... Bo-bom eu precisava te contar uma coisa.

- O que você precisa me contar?

- Sa-sabe - A garota olhava para o chão enquanto caminhava, tentando a todo custo evitar olhar para o garoto. Enquanto o Hyuuga olhava para a amiga e mesmo sem demonstrar, estava meio confuso com a atitude dela. "Isso é muito estranho. A Tenten está vermelha!"

- Você está bem?

- Tô si-sim.

- O que estava me dizendo?

- Sabe... Eu que-queria dizer que... Que e-eu a-amo você!

- Você o que?

"Ele não quer que eu repita, né?" A garota levantou a cabeça, olhando nos olhos do Hyuuga e repetiu a frase com transparência.

- Neji. Eu amo você! - Concluiu fechando os olhos com força, corando até o último fio de cabelo. Apesar de não parecer de seu feitio ficar desse jeito, tão fraca diante de uma pessoa, era uma coisa que ela necessariamente não conseguia evitar.

- E daí?

Tenten abriu os olhos em espanto, desconfiando das palavras que seu ouvido tinha acabado de captar. Involuntariamente, apertou os lábios com força segurando por alguns segundos o ar que ficou preso em seus pulmões. Fechou as mãos com tal intensidade que causou algumas marcas. Sua vontade era sair correndo da frente do companheiro de equipe, porém como era forte, resistiu em, pelo menos, responder.

- Esqueça o que eu disse, Neji! Bo-bom... Eu já vou para casa. Tchau! - Respondeu já saindo da vista dele. Lágrimas grossas e impiedosas atravessaram o rosto da garota de uma forma totalmente descontrolada. Neji acabava de esmagar todo o carinho que Tenten cultivara por ele. Do modo mais ríspido que Tenten poderia imaginar.

- Por mim, tudo bem.

_Fim do FlashBack_

- Neji! Eu odeio você!

Continuei seguindo pela rua, agora acelerando mais os passos. Quem o Neji pensava que era para fazer aquilo!!!

Como estava super absorta em meus pensamentos, nem me dei conta que tinha alguém na minha frente, aí...

POFT!

- AI! Minha cabeça!

- Ai!

- O.O''' Desculpa!!! Foi sem querer!

- Tenten? Ai! Você quase que arranca a minha cabeça fora!

- Ino? Putz! Desculpa! n.n''' - Eu já havia me levantado e ofereci a minha mão para ajudar Ino a se levantar.

- Pra que tantas pressa?

Foi aí que aquela loira destrambelhada se deu conta do jeito que eu estava. Ou melhor, do jeito que eu me vestia: A famosa blusinha rosa e a pescador com aquele meu sapatinho. Resumindo, roupa normal de treinamento. Ou seja, não estava nem um pouco preparada para a neve que caia com certa intensidade em Konoha e para o frio que já se apossava do meu corpo. Hehehe!! É isso que dá ser tão boba e não ouvir conselho de mãe "Leva uma blusa, minha querida. Eu acho que vai esfriar hoje!" Aff ' Ninguém merece!

- TENTEN! OLHA O JEITO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ?

Será que ela não podia gritar mais um pouquinho para que Suna também pudesse ouvir ¬¬'

- U.Ú Não precisa gritar! Eu acabei de sair de um treinamento e não imaginava que iria fazer esse frio!

Ino tirou uma das milhares blusas onde estava enrolada e estendeu para mim sorrindo:

- Duvido que você não tenha reparado no céu nublado n.n''' Toma! Pega essa blusa, senão é provável que você pegue uma pneumonia!

- Poxa! Brigada! - Agradeci com um sorriso. Tem vezes que a Ino é uma excelente amiga. Ela só é um pouquinho escandalosa demais u.u'

- Nossa! Você tava chorando?

- E-eu? "Como contar para Ino que recebi um pé-na-bunda do Neji? E dúvida cruel..." Bom... É que eu torci o pé nesse frio, não agüentei, e acabei chorando. "Nossa! Como eu sou esperta ¬¬ Ainda bem que estava correndo!"

- ¬¬' Você não conseguiu arrumar desculpa melhorzinha, não? Porque essa foi pior do que as desculpas do Kakashi!

- ' Pelo menos eu tentei, né? u.u

- Isso não é da minha conta u.u "Aiaiai!! Eu tô quase morrendo de curiosidade . (cara maligna discreta) Huhuhu! Pensarei num jeito de tirar isso dela è.é"

- o,o "Ela não é nem um pouquinho discreta u.u' Melhor tomar cuidado com o que essa garota planeja!" Er... Você também estava correndo, ou foi só a minha impressão?

- Hehehe! b Tava sim! Sorte minha ter te encontrando!

- O.O Pra quê?

- Ora! Eu, você, a testuda e a Hinata combinamos de nos encontrar no shopping, lembra?

- Ah é! Tinha esquecido totalmente!

- Tava distraída com a missão?

- Pois é! "Antes fosse isso"

- Bom, é melhor eu voltar pra casa porque parece estar esfriado mais! Acho que talves, ao invés do shopping, seria melhor irmos num Café. O que você acha?

- Perfeito! Com esse frio!!! - Só aí que eu lembrei que estava congelando de frio. Levantei a cabeça para poder olhar o céu, e percebi que a neve já caia em maiores quantidades. - Melhor ir para casa, Ino! Eu tô quase congelando!

- Hehehe! Vê se na próxima você presta mais atenção no tempo! Eu vou ligar para as meninas para avisar sobre a mudança do nosso encontro. Naquele Café perto daquela lojinha de esoterismo tá bom?

- Ótimo n.n! Então a gente se vê...

- Ás sete.

- Ok! n.nb - Concordei me despedindo da Ino e segui o caminho de casa, agora um pouquinho mais rápida.

ooo

- Cheguei! - Gritei já entrando em casa. "Como aqui dentro tá quentinho . "

Fui em direção ao meu quarto e tranquei a porta. Não estava com disposição de ser perturbada antes daquele encontro no Café. Pulei na minha cama de costas, e fechei os olhos pousando minha mão no rosto. Eu ainda não tinha processado o que o Neji tinha feito nessa tarde. Nem o que eu tinha falado para ele.

- Será que tem um lado positivo nisso tudo? Quem sabe se eu não me declarei numa hora ruim? Vai ver ele deveria estar cheio de receber declarações de amor de outras garotas... Tenten, Tenten! Você já sabia do que poderia acontecer! Não esperava que o Neji se emocionasse e declarasse um amor eterno por você, né?! Faça-me o favor! - Parecia uma louca falando comigo mesma. Às vezes, esse é o melhor jeito de refletir sobre o que acontecia...

Fiquei um tempo deitada na mesma posição, só curtindo o silêncio e o calor que me faziam companhia. Acabei dormindo, embalada em um sonho muito peculiar...

ooo

- AHHH!!!! TÔ ATRASADA!!!!!!!!!!!! (Nota da Autora: Meu Deus! Será que eu não tenho o mínimo de criatividade? O,o) - Pulei da cama assim que conferi as horas no meu relógio. Faltavam exatamente trinta minutos para o encontro!!! Peguei uma roupa quentinha no meu armário, e fui ao banheiro com o intuito de tomar banho "Preciso andar logo! Preciso andar logo!"

Não demorou nem dez minutos e eu já saia enrolada numa toalha, tremendo de frio só para variar. Vesti minhas roupas que estavam em cima da cama com uma velocidade que nem eu mesma tinha nota, e sai de casa como um raio. "É! Vida de estrela não é fácil não ¬¬'"

-

-

Cheguei no Café dez minutos atrasada. Um detalhe para informar os não informados: O Café ficava do outro lado da cidade! Se tivesse uma velocidade ninja chegaria quinze minutos atrasada, mas como eu corro como o Flash, ou melhor, vôo como o SuperHomem, cheguei dez minutos atrasada. "Huhuhu! Nada mal para uma principiante xD"

- Você tá atrasada!

Quem acabava de se pronunciar era a testuda, digo, a Sakura. "Nossa! Será que não foi só eu que fui perseguida pela Lei de Murphy? O.o" A Sakura estava com uma cara de poucos amigos. Não que eu não seja segura de mim, mas qualquer um, sabendo da força doentia que ela possuía, permaneceria (PELO MENOS) a dez metros de distância. Só por segurança.

- É n.n' "Vamos a desculpa! Pensa! Pensa! Pensa!" É que eu acabei demorando muito no banho, hehehe! "Ufa! Essa foi um pouquinho melhor que a outra! xx"

- è.é

- o.o''''

- U.U Que seja!

- Não liga para a Sakura-chan não, Tenten-chan! n.n Por favor, sente-se!

Como a Hinata é abençoada! Às vezes, eu acho que ela caiu do céu!

- Hehehe! A testuda ficou irritadinha porque o Sasuke não a deixou acompanhá-lo na missão!

- Porquinha! Shut up!

- Hihihi!

- Bom...Mas mudando de assunto, a porquinha comentou que você estava com cara de choro, Tenten. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Comecei a suar frio. Droga! Esse era um dos defeitos daquelas reuniões particulares. "Segredo seu é segredo nosso!" Maldito lema de uma figa!

- Bo-bom... É que...

- Aconteceu algo entre você e o Neji?

Bingo! Não era á toa que a Sakura tinha fama de inteligente! Na lata!

- Aconteceu sim. - Lema idiota!!!

- Tenten-chan... Nós não queremos nos intrometer na sua vida. Se você achar que pode nos contar, por favor não hesite! Mas se estiver insegura, lembre-se que não é a sua obrigação!

Eu olhei para a Hinata e dei um sorrisinho falso. Olhei ao meu redor e pude perceber que a Sakura apresentava um semblante de preocupação, e a Ino, um misto de curiosidade. Bom... Se já estamos aqui...

- Eu e o Neji, nós...

_**Continua...**_

**Hahaha! Será que a Tenten vai contar? O.o Que saia justa, né? **

**Bom... Essa fic é bem baseada no que acontece com (pelo menos) a maioria das meninas (Ou sou só eu que tenho esse problema? O.O) E quanto às amigas querendo saber o que acontece (Curiosidade U.U), hehehe... Isso é mal (??) de amiga, né?! Pelo menos eu sou assim com as minhas n.n' **

**Espero que vocês se divirtam com essa comédia romântica (Pra variar u.ú) **

**E reviews são sempre bem vindas **

**Beijos!**

_**Kiah chan**_


	2. Capítulo 2 Amigos são Pra Essas Coisas

**Apaixonado Por Acaso**

**By Kiah chan **

Naruto infelizmente não me pertence u.u Pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto (Por enquanto è.é) 

Fala Normal

"Pensamentos"

**Capítulo II – Amigos são Pra Essas Coisas!**

Vocês... - Incentivou a Ino. Pronto! Cavei a minha própria sepultura! Falar do Neji agora, nesse momento... É... Talvez um desabafo me faça bem agora.

Respirei fundo e continuei:

- Na verdade, eu me declarei para o Neji hoje á tarde, enquanto voltávamos de um treinamento.

- Poxa Tenten! Que coisa boa!!!

- Ahhhh!!! Agora eu sei porque você estava chorando!! n.nb Não sabia que você era tão sensível assim!!!

- o.õ Não entendi

- Hehehe! Você estava chorando de emoção!!

- Aff! . ' Essa foi péssima!

- Ino... - Respirei fundo e contei até dez. Não podia acreditar em como essa menina é lerda! ¬¬ - Eu não estava chorando de emoção!

- Ah não?

- Não u.ú Eu estava chorando porque o Neji me deu um fora!

Silêncio sepulcral. Música de faroeste. Olhos arregalados ao máximo. E uma certa loira com a boca aberta. "Huhuhu! Tenho certeza que a Ino tomou por ter sido tão curiosa!"

- Po-poxa Tenten-chan. Eu si-sinto muito por isso!

- Tenten, não fique triste por isso, garota! Tenho certeza que o Neji não valia tanto assim para ficar com você! Nada contra você, Hinata! E, existem vários homens nesse mundo!

Será que toda amiga tem essa mania de querer ajudar, mas acaba não ajudando?

- Nada a ver, Sakura-chan n.n Meu primo é muito distante, Tenten-chan. Vai ver, ele nem teve a intenção de te magoar!

- Sinto muito Tenten! E-eu nem devia ter perguntado. Desculpa!

Olhos esbugalhados. Um sorriso de vitória brincando nos lábios da Sakura. Eu e a Hinata extremamente surpresas, como se tivéssemos visto o Naruto recusar um prato de ramen.

- Huhuhu! Tô vendo que a porquinha deixou o egocentrismo de lado èe

- Sakura! Dá pra parar de cutucar a Ino! ò.ó Poxa! Nem precisa se desculpar, amiga. Se eu levei esse fora, foi porque eu mereci. Pelo menos o Neji não ficou fazendo rodeios, né?!

- Que isso n.n E testuda! Pode se preparar, baka! Mas mudando de assunto... As bebidas tão demorando!

Dito isso, um garçom "Me desculpem u.u" gostoso pra caramba, colocou as bebidas em cima da mesa. Lógico que as solteiras, eu e a Hinata, não deixamos de dar uma examinada no cara. Oras! O que é bonito, é pra se olhar, né? Fora que olhar não mata e é de graça! u.u

Eu peguei a minha xícara de cappuccino, a Hinata fazendo dupla comigo também, a Sakura escolheu o café com chantilly "Caramba! Quanto chantilly! O,O" e a Ino optou pela fumegante xícara de chocolate quente.

- Novidades sobre o namoro?

- Bom... Eu e o Shika estamos muito bem, obrigada u.u Nunca pensei que ter um namorado ás vezes fosse tão chato '

- O Sasuke ás vezes é um amor. Ele só é implicante demais u.u

- Por que?

- Vocês acreditam que teve um dia que o bastardo me fez tirar uma blusinha porque ela era de alcinha? Ah!!! Vá ver se eu tô na esquina, viu!

- U.u O Shika nem se dá ao trabalho de fazer isso!

- Sorte nossa estarmos solteiras n.nb - Falei para a Hinata

- Bo-bom - Ela começou mexendo tipicamente em seus dedos - O Na-naruto-kun se declarou para mim e me pediu em namoro - Terminou mais vermelha que um tomate.

- O.O (Todas)

- PARABÉNS!!! (Todas)

- Por que você não disse antes!!!

- Poxa Hi-chan!! Finalmente o Naruto se declarou!! Ah... Mais eu já sabia! n.nb

- É. Tem sempre as vantagens de se ter o Naruto na equipe!

- Hehehe! Agora sou só eu que estou encalhada nesse grupinho u.u

- Antes só do que mal acompanhada u.u Você não sabe como é bom não ter um homem pegando no seu pé (espírito feminista ao máximo)

- Hahaha!! Você tem razão!

A noite transcorreu num clima bem agitado. O papo sempre se dirigia para a Hinata e o seu namoro. Coitada! Quem a visse, pensaria que estava com febre ou qualquer coisa do gênero por causa da vergonha n.n Hehehe! Quanto ao meu fora... Bom, as minhas amigas resolveram deixar o assunto no silêncio. Agradeço muito a elas "Em pensamento, lógico" por terem tomado essa atitude...

ooo

A madrugada passou tão rápido que parecia até que eu tinha dormido só quinze minutos! "Ou será que eu saí muito tarde daquele Café? Õ.o"

- Argh! Tinha que acordar cedo justo hoje?! - Joguei uma kunai no despertador escandaloso que eu tinha no meu criado-mudo. - Ótimo! Agora terei uma missão com a minha equipe, e serei obrigada a olhar na cara daquela "desgraça ambulante"! Aff! Ninguém merece! U.Ú

Tomei um banho rápido, e sai correndo de casa, lógico, sem antes tomar um bom e complementado café da manhã. O que ninguém merece mesmo é ficar com fome em horário de trabalho. Fora que a minha intenção é não chamar atenção do Neji. Se eu ficasse sem comer, com certeza o infeliz olharia pra mim e comentaria "Tenten, por que não se alimentou direito? Agora serei obrigado a ficar ouvindo esse barulho insuportável que parece motor de caminhão." Vocês sabem, o Neji é uma flor, ou se preferirem, uma chinchila u.u Não pode escutar barulhos altos¹ demais por ser delicado e cheio de nove-horas. ù.ú ¬¬

Corri o máximo que pude (Agora sou a Superman /o/) e consegui chegar em tempo ao prédio da Hokage!!! "Palmas para mim!!! u.u Sim, eu quero confete², tá? ¬¬'"

- Tá atrasada u.u

Sim meus queridos. Quem acabava de falar era o Mister idiota de olhos brancos. Adivinharam? Isso mesmo u.u Hyuuga Neji! Será que ele acha que eu sou cega e burra, por acaso? É claro que eu sei olhar e ENTENDER o relógio muito bem ò.ó Não preciso de despertador informando as horas pra mim u.u "Na verdade, preciso sim u.u' Quebrei o meu hoje de manhã ' Já pensaram em como seria "cute" ter o Neji em cima do meu criado-mudo me informando as horas? Ù.Ú".

Pensei em responder com má educação, para deixar transparecer em como eu tinha ficado "feliz" em ser informada sobre o lógico. Mas, é melhor deixar pra lá u.u

- Eu sei disso u.u

- Bom dia Tenten!!!

- Bom dia Lee n.n

- Por que você se atrasou, hein? O.o

- Sabe... É que eu demorei muito no banho n.n''''

- Ahh tá n.n Não sabia que você era tão vaidosa!

- Hehehe! Eu não sou tanto assim n.n''' É que eu acordei um pouquinho tarde "Melhor falar a verdade u.u"

- ' Aff!

- Bom dia! - Era a Hokage que acabava de entrar sendo seguida pela Shizune. Aiai! Agora vem a bomba u.u - Bom... Iremos direto ao assunto... Vocês estão sendo convocados para uma missão em Suna, sem tempo fixo de retorno.

- O.O "BOMMM!"

- Mas para quê Tsunade? - Lee parecia bem empolgado. Olhei de relance para o Neji e percebi que sua face não mudou em nada. Neutra, fria e indiferente como sempre.

- O Kage de Suna, como vocês sabem, havia sido atacado pela Akatsuki e quase morreu. Na verdade ele morreu e foi ressuscitado, mas isso não vem ao caso. O que importa é que os ninjas de lá acharam melhor assegurar a vida e a segurança do Gaara, e pediram os nossos reforços.

- Ah tá n.nb

- Eles estão sendo atacados, Tsunade-sama?

- Não, Tenten. Na verdade, nem creio que ele será atacado, masss os ninjas de lá fizeram questão de nossa ajuda, além de terem pagado muuiiitooo bem n.nb

- (Todos) '

- Quando começamos?

- Hoje mesmo! O que estão esperando!!! Quero que cheguem a Suna imediatamente!

- ¬¬'''''' Ninguém merece!

**Continua...**

_¹- "Barulho alto" – Sei muito bem que um barulho não é alto, ele é grave ou agudo mas me dê um desconto u.u_

_²- "Querer confete" – Esse termo é bastante usado na minha escola. Como não sei se vocês conhecem, ta aí o que significa: Pedir confete é o mesmo que querer elogios. Quando uma pessoa pergunta se "quer confete" está querendo dizer se quer que te elogiem mais, te parabenizem, entenderam?_

**\o/ Sem atrasos nessa fic!!! (Pelo menos até agora)**

**Quero agradecer os reviews do Miseno-san e da Tenten-chan!!! Obrigada por comentarem! **

_**Miseno-san:**_** Hahahaha!!! ****A Tenten é meio louquinha sim (falando sozinha) Miseno-san... Eu também falo sozinha (ás vezes) n.n Sabe... Tenho mania de falar demais e ninguém ouvir u.u (Ahhh... E eu respondi também o seu review pelo "reply", ta?)**

_**Tenten-chan:**_** É verdade, Tenten-chan... Esses lemas idiotas só fo com as nossas vidas mesmo n.n' Mas é coisa de amiga isso u.u''''' Apesar disso nos colocar em cada situação crítica... Espero review sua, hein moça n.nb**

**Então vou ficando por aqui! Aguardo reviews /o/ (E qualquer dúvida, sugestão ou crítica sobre esse fic, podem me adicionar no MSN ou mandar email, pois hoje eu estarei o dia inteiro na internet, ok?) **

**Bom Final de Semana para vocês,**

Kiah chan 


	3. Capítulo III Chegando em Suna!

**Apaixonado Por Acaso**

**By Kiah chan **

Naruto infelizmente não me pertence u.u Pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto (Por enquanto è.é) 

Fala Normal

"Pensamentos"

**Capítulo III – Chegando em Suna! **

- Hei Tenten?!

- Hum... Que foi Lee?

- Eu tava pensando... Sabe... Sobre aquela dica que eu tinha te dado. Funcionou?

"KuKuKuKu!!! Bem lembrado Lee ò.ó Ainda bem que aquela "lady" estava a alguns metros de nós! (É nessas horas que eu agradeço a Deus por ter feito o byakugan não poder captar sons ù.ú) Hehehehe! É hoje que eu mato esse tigelinha por ter me dado essa dica idiota!".

- Bom Lee... Eu não vou mentir para você, mas antes de tudo, quero que me prometa uma coisa.

- O.O (Pausa para pensar) (N.A: Dêem-me cinco minutos u.u É muito difícil processar essa frase) (Sorriso colgate) Claro que sim Tenten-chan!!! n.nv Dou a minha palavra ninja n.nb

- Não se intrometa! Apenas ouça e não faça absolutamente, de jeito nenhum, NADA! Estamos entendidos?

- Hum... Ok n.nb

- u.u Bom... O Neji me deu um fora...

- O que foi que ele disse?

- Eu fiz o que você me mandou, e ele disse "E daí?"

- Ops! Não se preocupe Tenten-chan! HeHeHe! Eu darei um jeito nisso!

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O.O''''''''''''''''''''''

Putz! Será que eu não fui humilhada o suficiente? Discretamente, olhei em direção ao Neji e percebi que o mesmo havia parado de seguir o caminho a Suna. Engraçado... Não vejo nada de errado atrapalhando a passagem... Ahhhh ééééé! Deve ter sido meio estranho ouvir sua colega de equipe gritando "NÃÃÃOOO" em plena floresta sem nenhum problema à vista u.ú

- O que está acontecendo?

Antes que aquele ser "feliz e saltitante", sim estou me referindo ao Lee, respondesse, dei-lhe um leve beliscão (Opa!! Tô usando eufemismo demais u.u). Aquilo foi um aviso pré-morte para que aquele sujeito não usasse a sua lingua para gesticular mais do que deveria.

- (Glup) Hehehe! Não foi nada, meu eterno rival Neji! "Vamos pensar... Hum! É isso! Você é um gênio, Rock Lee" (olhos brilhando) Eu só estava conversando com a MINHA doce Tenten sobre a missão.

O que foi o Lee acabou de proferir? ò.ó Ele não disse "MINHA doce Tenten" né?? Eu devo estar ficando surda!! Ò.Ó".

- Como?

- Sabe... A minha Tenten estava perguntando sobre como devia estar o clima em Suna, e eu respondi que nessa época o calor é mais insuportável. Por isso ela acabou gritando de desespero n.nb

Caramba! Eu preciso de algumas aulas de "como formular mentiras convincentes" com o Lee! Essa foi boa mesmo! o,o

- Hum!!! Tenten! Acho bom você e o Lee pararem de conversar e irem mais rápido! Desse jeito, demoraremos mais de três dias para chegarmos em Suna!

- Sim senhor, comandante! ò.ó

- E sem gracejos, Tenten! Agora não é hora e nem lugar para isso! E você Lee, adiante o passo! Está ficando mais lerdo a cada quilômetro!

(Lee e Tenten) ò.ó "Neji! Como você é mandão!"

oooooo

Depois de três dias infernais, em que segui o percurso inteiro com o Sol na minha cabeça e com o Lee ao lado falando pelos cotovelos, conseguimos chegar finalmente em Suna!

Fomos até um dos guardas que estava vigiando a entrada da Vila. Neji tomou a posição de líder e explicou com detalhes sobre a nossa chegada. Exatos dez minutos. Esse foi o tempo em que o ele ficou explicando àquele ser de baixa capacidade o que vínhamos fazer. "Realmente esperava mais dos ninjas-chefes daqui. Eles nem se deram ao trabalho de avisar sobre a nossa "visitinha"... Eu realmente não mereço isso!".

Não que isso fosse grande coisa. Eu só estava cansada, suada, morrendo de calor, com as pernas doendo, e ainda por cima estava totalmente despenteada. Nada que me deixasse demasiadamente zangada! ò.ó

Depois que o guarda entendeu o recado, nos levou até a casa do Kage. Puxa vida! Aquilo não era casa! Era Palácio!

- Por favor, descansem até o jantar. Providenciarei três quartos para os senhores, e não se preocupem. Serão avisados quando o jantar for posto à mesa.

- Não haverá nenhuma reunião?

- Hoje não. Os senhores devem estar cansados. É quase que uma obrigação deixá-los descansar. Afinal, temos nota de que vocês também são humanos!

Forcei um sorrisinho falso, e me dirigi ao quarto em que o guarda me indicou. Estava tão cansada que nem desejei "boa noite" pro Lee.

Entrei no quarto e pulei naquela cama que se encontrava bem no centro do aposento "Como essa cama é fofinha!". Fechei os olhos por alguns segundos, curtindo aquele clima refrescante que o quarto oferecia. Nada comparado ao calor escaldante que se fazia lá fora.

Depois de alguns momentos refletindo sobre o nada, decidi "investigar" o lugar. Era tão grande! Acho que aquele quarto era o quádruplo do meu! Vi uma porta que logo identifiquei como o banheiro. Antes de entrar, peguei umas roupas da minha mala. "Agora só um banho demorado e refrescante tirará esse cheiro de suor e essas dores no corpo de mim . Aiai! O que será que os garotos estarão fazendo agora?".

"Cenas Especiais"¹ 

Depois que a Mitarashi foi para o quarto destinado a ela, resolvi seguir para o meu. Meu corpo latejava de dor e implorava por um banho e cama. Porém eu TIVE que ser interrompido pelo Lee... Se isso não acontecesse, com certeza desconfiaria sobre a saúde mental do meu companheiro.

- Neji!

- O que você quer, Lee?

- Eu... "Acho melhor não lembrar o Hyuuga sobre o fora que deu na Tenten. Bom, mas eu posso resolver isso de outro jeito... Hehehehe! è.é" Você não percebeu?

- Percebi o que?

- A minha Tenten está meio estranha. Bom... Espero que não tenha acontecido nada! n.n "è.é"

Do que o Lee estava falando, afinal? Eu não notei nada de estranho com a Tenten! Ela me parece normal u.u

- Bom... Eu não vi nada de errado com a Tenten u.u

"Como um gênio pode ser tão lesado a chegar nesse ponto? õ.o" - Hehehe! Então eu devo estar vendo coisas! Afinal, se nem o portador do byakugan percebeu algo errado nela, como eu perceberia? (N.A: Leiam essa frase com um "tiquinho" de ironia investido em cada palavra, ok?)

- Hum... "Será que ele está se referindo ao que aconteceu naquele dia, depois do treinamento?"

- Então eu vou descansar um pouco! Boa Noite!

- Boa Noite.

Depois de me despedir, segui ao quarto com uma dúvida cruel pairando em minha cabeça. E espere! Aquele incapacitado usou o pronome possessivo para se referir a Tenten? Ò.Ó Eu devo estar muito cansado u.u Isso já está afetando até o meu cérebro."

"Fim das Cenas Especiais" 

**Continua...**

¹ - Quem acompanhou "Se Eu Fosse Você" deve ter percebido esse pequeno detalhe. Como as "Cenas Especiais" fizeram sucesso, eu resolvi implantar nessa fic xD Mas não confundam uma fic da outra u.u Essas "Cenas Especiais" estarão relacionadas aos pensamentos e falas do tão "querido, idolatrado e amado" Hyuuga Neji xD

**Oi galera!!! **

**Hehehe!!! Recebi cada review de ameaça de morte ao Neji xD Poxa! Achei que vocês iriam gostar daquele fora! Eu ralei tanto para fazer xD **

**Espero que esse capítulo tenha ficado bom u.u Eu não tive tempo nenhum para ligar o computador essa semana. Avaliações atrás de avaliações... Sim, essa semana foi uma "beleza" u.ú**

**Bom... Então eu não vou enrolar como no capítulo passado (u.u Os leitores agradecem), vou direto aos reviews!! (Sim, eu respondo reviews a cada próximo capítulo n.n Se por um acaso eu não responder, é por pura falta de tempo, ok?! HeHeHe! Apesar de já ter dito isso provavelmente no capítulo passado n.n' Mas é sempre bom lembrar... n.n)**


	4. Capítulo IV Prazer em Te Conhecer!

**Apaixonado Por Acaso**

**By Kiah chan **

Naruto infelizmente não me pertence u.u Pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto (Por enquanto è.é) 

Fala Normal

"Pensamentos"

**Capítulo IV – Prazer em Te Conhecer!**

"Cenas Especiais" 

Acordei com o barulho estridente daquele despertador idiota. Sentei sem nenhuma pressa na cama, olhei para as horas, e conclui que estava cinco minutos atrasado. Ótimo! ù.ú

Levantei da cama totalmente a contragosto, amaldiçoando Suna, Gaara, ninjas da areia, Tsunade, despertador e tudo o que estava prestes a me irritar demasiadamente naquele dia.

Fui ao banheiro, carregando uma toalha branca, sabonete, e todo aquele material de praxe para a higiene pessoal... A cada passo que dava em direção ao banheiro, me preparava psicologicamente para "pelo menos" aparentar tranqüilidade, frieza e indiferença àqueles seres u.u Aquele jantar que teve no dia anterior me deixou extremamente esgotado ù.ú Foram três horas e meia ouvindo regras, sistemas, métodos de proteção, localização, nomes "Que não recordo de nenhum u.u Só para mostrar o "quão interessado" eu estava u.u'" e mais regras. Fora às piadas sem-graça, e os olhares nem um pouco discretos que eram lançados a Tenten na maior cara-de-pau... Não que eu me preocupasse ou me importasse com aquilo, mas todos nós estávamos naquela mesa tratando de "negócios" que eles mesmos propuseram... NADA além disso!

- (Suspiro) Melhor tomar banho logo, antes que alguém venha atrapalhar a minha meditação matinal!

"Fim das Cenas Especiais" 

- Que dia lindo n.n!

Finalmente consegui ter uma boa noite de sono! Depois de uma longa e incansável viagem u.u Bom... Pelo menos, descansar era algo que eu realmente necessitava e merecia! n.n'

Meu pique estava totalmente recuperado!! Até que aquele jantar não tinha sido tão ruim, afinal... Só alguns detalhes bem pequenos e sem importância "Que eu realmente prefiro ocultar :P" que fez da noite um pouco desagradável... Mas nada que me afetasse/o/

Arrumei meu cabelo nos dois coques rotineiros, terminei de colocar minhas sandálias, e pronto! n.nb

- (Olhando no espelho) Até que eu não estou tão mal assim n.n'''' Mas ainda não é suficiente ' Desse jeito, o Neji nunca vai olhar pra mim x.x (N.A: HeHeHe! Parece até alguém que eu conheço xD) Epa! Chuta que é macumba!!! Vamos jogar esse desanimo para fora dessa janela/o/

É claro que ele olha para você, Tenten... Ou você acha que ele fala para você olhando para a parede xD HAHAHA!! Olhando para a parede xD

Aff! Depois dessa eu me jogava pela sacada u.u''''

Respirei fundo, e contei até dez. Onde estavam os meus pensamentos coerentes e inteligentes? Será que eles tinham dado uma volta?

Hahahaha!!! Pensamento dando "uma volta"!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

- CHEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! O.O'''''''''

Ops! Acho que gritei alto demais n.n''''' Pelo menos aquela vozinha irritante saiu da minha cabeça u.ú

Sai do quarto, certificando-me que ninguém estava presente naquele corredor.

- Ufa! Foi por bem pouco u.u''

- Tenten?

- O.O#

Sabem daquele frio na espinha que a gente sente quando aparece alguém nas nossas costas sem que percebamos? Pois é u.u Foi isso que eu senti quando um desgraçado se colocou atrás de mim, quase me matando de ataque cardíaco.

Retirei uma kunai rapidamente do bolso, prensando a pessoa que estava atrás de mim na parede apontando a arma para o pescoço dele.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Ne-Neji? O.o'''

- No que você está pensando afinal, Tenten?

Droga! Agora quem me prensava era aquele idiota!

- Bo-bom... Aquilo foi automático, sabe... Hehehe (Risada nervosa) Desculpa!

- Você não está mais reconhecendo a minha voz?

- Claro que eu reconheço a sua voz ò.o "Onde ele pensa que está querendo chegar?"

Foi então que eu "acordei" daquele "transe" e pude perceber que o Hyuuga estava muito próximo de mim. Como se fosse automático, meu coração começou a palpitar sem parar, e as borboletas criaram vida e resolveram dançar uma conga no meu estômago.

"Droga! Acho que eu não estou me sentindo bem!"

O rosto do Neji aproximava-se lentamente do meu pescoço, tocando levemente o seu nariz na minha pele.

"Pára com isso . "

Era o que eu pensava. Na verdade, aquele pensamento era uma ordem muda para que Neji se afastasse e para que o meu corpo voltasse a se controlar. Se isso não acontecesse, eu não me responsabilizaria pelas conseqüências u.u'''

- Preste mais atenção da próxima vez, Tenten!

Aquela voz melodiosa chegou aos meus ouvidos e soou levemente na minha cabeça como um eco extremamente entorpecedor... A respiração que antes batia no meu pescoço, foi, lentamente se distanciando.

Como num estalo, meu cérebro passou a processar as informações e por final compreendi aquela frase sem-vergonha que o Neji acabava de concluir. RsRsRsRsRsRsRs!!! NÃO ACREDITO NISSO!!!!!

Empurrei levemente o infeliz, e quase que a vontade de cravar uma kunai naquele rostinho perfeito se concretizava! Foi por muito pouco! u.u

- Não se preocupe Neji! Ahh! E da próxima vez que quiser falar algo para mim, nem pense em me prensar na parede! Espero que isso NUNCA MAIS se repita, entendeu?

Ele me olhou um pouco surpreso, afastou-se um pouco mais de mim, continuando o percurso que estava seguindo antes de ser "atacado".

- Não se preocupe! Isso nunca mais voltará a se repetir, Tenten.

Aquilo soou para mim como um tipo de "adeus". Foi como se todas as minhas esperanças relacionadas a "nós" se esvaíssem pouco a pouco do meu mundinho particular de desejos...

Senti, naquele momento, que as chances que poderiam existir entre Neji e eu tinham oficialmente se extinguido.

oooo

- OBA! Vamos logo com isso!!! n.n

- Nossa Lee n.n'''! Você tá bem empolgado mesmo!

- Mas é claro/o/ Vamos terminar logo com esse café da manhã para podermos iniciar a nossa missão de uma vez n.nb

- Certo, certo u.u

Depois daquele "pequeno incidente" no corredor, segui aonde seria servido o desjejum. Aff ¬¬! Do jeito que o meu estômago estava, tinha quase certeza que a comida não desceria tão cedo u.u Na verdade, meu medo mesmo era que ela fizesse o percurso contrário... Ao invés de descer para o estômago, subir pela boca... Isso não seria nem um pouco elegante, não?

- Coma com calma Lee u.u Não quero que "incidentes indesejados" aconteçam durante a missão u.u'

- O.Õ O que você quis dizer com isso?

- Hehehe! Sabe Lee... Se você comer muito rápido, poderá passar mal e...

- Espero que já tenham terminado a refeição!

- o.o''

- U.Ú Terminamos sim.

- Ótimo! Seguiremos aquele método de proteção ao Kazekage-sama. A mocinha ficará encarregada da proteção pessoal ao Gaara, enquanto que vocês dois investigarão Suna com a finalidade de encontrar qualquer conspiração. Tanto contra Suna quanto ao Kazekage. Estamos entendidos?

Aquele cara, por algum acaso, estava achando que falava com algum exército? Caramba o.o Só faltava respondermos "Sim senhor, comandante!" ¬.¬ Que horror!

- Estamos, sim senhor u.u

Suspirei. Agora, teria que conhecer o Gaara pessoalmente. E, para ser sincera, não tinha boas recordações sobre a pessoa dele u.u

00000

- Com licença, senhor?

Ótimo começo u.ú Por que será que nenhum ninja daqui teve a delicadeza "E talvez educação" de me apresentar ao Gaara? Bom... Melhor entrar na sala de uma vez, né? Já pedi licença mesmo...

- Eu vou entrar...

Assim que entrei totalmente no aposento "Na verdade, sala ou escritório, ou algo muito parecido u.u''''" pude avistar uma cabeça ruiva sentada numa das poltronas que estavam bem no centro do lugar.

"Será que eu tenho que ir até lá? . "

- Por que não se senta?

Um calafrio horroroso subiu pela minha espinha. Aquela voz sem emoção e ridiculamente familiar me intimidou, e muito. Será que, se eu sair correndo fica feio pra mim? o.oU

- Claro.

Consegui estabilizar a minha voz e não gaguejar. Ponto pra mim! Quem sabe se agora eu não consigo fazer com que as minhas pernas parem de tremer? ò.o9 Urgh! Tô vendo que não consigo nem controlar mais o meu corpo...

Sentei na poltrona que estava na frente da dele. Visualizei a sua imagem. (N.A: Será que a Tenten não quer trocar de lugar comigo? (babando) Eu consigo me controlar! n.n7)

"Hummm... Até que você não é feio n.n''''".

- Quero que saiba que, os ninjas daqui agiram sem minha autorização ao chamá-los.

"Glup!"

Gaara se levantou da poltrona, indo em direção a janela daquela sala.

"O que eu devo fazer então? Isso não é problema meu, afinal, se ele quer nos mandar embora, que seja direto!".

- Minha equipe não está aqui só para proteger você, Gaara. Na verdade, acredito que proteger você, digo, senhor, nem seja necessário. Estamos aqui mais para ajudar a proteger Suna do que qualquer outra coisa!

Putz! Será que eu falei demais? O.o Eta lingüinha maldita a minha ù.ú

- Talvez você esteja certa... O poder ninja de Suna ainda não se estabilizou após o ocorrido...

- Viu?! Por isso eu dou a minha palavra... Prometo me esforçar para ajudar você!

Depois que eu terminei de falar, meu cérebro, lento como sempre ù.ú, processou as palavras que eu tinha acabado de proferir. Aí foi que a ficha caiu, as coisas começaram a fazer um "sentidozinho" básico... Tinha acabado de chamar o poderoso Kazekage de Suna pelo nome xx E, como se não fosse o bastante, usei o pronome de tratamento errado ao me referir a ele '. "Droga! Português sempre confunde a minha cabeça! . ".

Aguardei alguma repreensão por parte dele, o que não aconteceu. Olhei de supetão para ele e (Pasme!) estava sorrindo! Não daquele jeitão escandaloso do Lee, mas de uma forma bem discreta e tímida!

Acabei corando levemente, mas não deixei de retribuir o sorriso

- Agradeço, Tenten...

"o.o Ele sabe o meu nome!!"

- Finalmente compreendo o que o Uzumaki quis dizer com laços...Acho que confiar em outras pessoas além de confiar em mim mesmo, talvez não seja tão mal assim!

Arregalei um pouco os meus olhos diante daquela confissão. Gaara finalmente pareceu humano diante dos meus olhos. Com dúvidas, insegurança, e até com um pouquinho de vontade n.n! O pacote completo!

- Pode acreditar, senhor. Confiar em outras pessoas é uma coisa muito boa. E pode acreditar que a confiança, dependendo da pessoa em que você depositá-la, futuramente só trará muitas coisas boas!

_**Continua...**_

Kiah: Ahhh!!! EU CONSEGUI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EU CONSEGUIIIIIII/o/ Cara, nem dá para acreditar!!!

Acabou?

Kiah: Acabei u.ú Você me paga por ter dito que eu estava de férias! ò.ó

Hehehe! Você não tá de férias?

Kiah: Estou u.u Mas isso não quer dizer que eu vou deixar as fics de lado n.n

Sabe, eu ainda não tenho tanta confiança assim...

Kiah: Você nunca confia em mim u.ú Pelo menos eu acho que ainda existem pessoas que confiam em mim e continuam acreditando nas minhas fics n.nb (E nas continuações, lógico u.u)

Sério? Opa! Então me diz quem.

Kiah: Os leitores dessa fic n.nb E das outras também n.n Eles sim confiam em mim, né?

Bom... Isso já não é comigo n.n'''' Seguinte... Eu acho que no último post a Kiah deu uma de louca problemática e disse que ia responder os reviews e não respondeu.

Kiah: Eu não fiz isso u.u

Ahh! Fez sim. Então ela vai responder tudo agora!

Kiah: Tudo bem então u.u

Hehehe! E antes... Gostaram desse capítulo? Intimidaram-se com os olhares do Gaara? Ou ficaram sem ar com a atitude rebelde do Neji? xD

Kiah: Ç.Ç Ahhh! Eu quero o Gaara e o Neji pra mim T.T

Eu também u.u Sabe... É nessas horas que eu queria ser um personagem de anime U.U

Kiah: Eu também u.u''' Bom! Então chega de conversa fiada!! Vamos as reviews /o/

**ttchan:** Coitadinho do Lee, Pupila u.u''' Ele não merece n.n' Ele é tão bonzinho n.n9 Olha, eu tô muito feliz com as reviews que você tá me deixando n.n E, lógico, com todo o carinho que você tem por mim n.n Ahh!! E quero também te elogiar pela sua fic... Porque eu tô adorando muito n.nb Só tô esperando a continuação u.u''' Bjos!!!

**kamila youko:** Hahaha!! Tá sim!!! Ela é tão chatinha no anime u.u Tem que dá uma melhorada, né? O.O Kakuten? O que é isso? o.õ Ahhh... Gaalee não vai ter não n.n Essa fic é com um trio amoroso n.nv Nesse capítulo deu pra ficar claro? Gaara-Tenten-Neji...

Adorei a sua review, e aguardo o seu comentário nesse, hein?! Bjos!

**Juh-chan X3:** Hahahaha!! Ficou legal essa parte xD Tadinha mesmo u.u Ter que ficar com esse Neji deve ser um u.u (Ahhh!!! Eta boquinha "abençoada" u.ú) Adorei as suas perguntas naquela outra fic n.nb Realmente... A Tenten deveria ter sentado umas kunais na cara do Neji u.ú Poderia até ser a mão, né?! Gostou desse capítulo? n.n Bjos :

**Sabaku no Rina:** Com toda a certeza ¬.¬ O Neji é um doce de pessoa!! (Ironia...) Hehehe!! Ela vai mostrar Rina-chan n.n Da pior maneira possível è.é Kukukuku!!! Adorei a sua review/o/ Aguardo uma sua nesse capítulo, tá? Bjos!!!

**Mari-chan:** Hehehe!! Não mesmo u.u KankuTen? Mas o que é isso? õ.o Não seria Kankuro e Tenten, né? Bom... (Risada nervosa) Hehehe!!! É que nessa fic terá só um triângulo amoroso... Mas quem sabe não rola em outra fic? n.n Bjos!!

**pseudonimo V:** Hahaha! Pra você ver xD Mas ele sempre foi meio mal, né?! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo:

**Marina:** Oi! Que legal que você também tá comentando nessa fic \o/ É... Nessa fic só falta os "chifrinhos" pro Neji... xD (Brincadeira!) Hummmm... Gaara ou Neji? Com quem será que a Tenten vai ficar, hein? Bjos!!!

**Marin the Noir:** Poxa!! Que bom mesmo que você gostou!!! Sua review me fez soltar confete, moça!!! Espero então que continue comentando, elogiando, criticando e sugestionando, para que essa fic fique cada vez mais legal n.nb Bjos!!!

**Uchiha Yui Leticia:** /o/ Gostou desse capítulo?? Espero uma review sua me falando, ok?! n.n Bjão :

**Yamanaka Ino:** Nossa! Sua review me deixou as lágrimas!!! Eu fiquei super, hiper, ultra, mega feliz com os elogios!! Ahhh!! Não achei você louquinha não n.n Poxa!! Eu gostei muito do carinho n.n Pode ficar fria... Essa fic é sim uma comédia romântica (Só pra variar um pouquinho ¬¬). Pode ter certeza que nada do que você me falou encheu meu saco!! n.n Nisso você pode ficar tranqüila! Sim, sim... Esse lema é bem de amiga!! Com certeza... Isso é amizade mesmo!! Moça... Eu gostei mesmo de cada elogio seu, mesmo!!! Tô super feliz em ter arranjado uma leitora como você!! Espero de agora em diante, que você deixe a sua review nessa fic, tá?! Bjoss:

Resumindo... TODAS as reviews me deixaram mais feliz do que eu já sou!!! Espero que vocês continuem acompanhando o desenrolar da história!! E podem meter a boca no trombone (Com delicadeza... É que eu sou sensível, sabe... . ') quando alguma coisa ficar estranha ou chata na fic!!

E, antes de me despedir, corrigindo o capítulo anterior, eu achei várias **ERRATAS**... Bom, então eu vou corrigir agora, tá? Se vocês acharem alguma me avisem n.n

_"Não se intrometa! Apenas ouça e não faça absolutamente, de jeito nenhum, NADA! Estamos entendidos?" - Estranho essa frase, né? Pois bem... O certo seria "Não se intrometa! Apenas ouça e não faça absolutamente NADA" Esse "De jeito nenhum" ficou muito estranho... _

"Depois que a Mitarashi foi para..." - Gente... Eu acho que errei no sobrenome da coitada u.u''' Bom.. Pelo que andei vendo em outras fics o certo seria "Mitsashi" e não "Mitarashi"... Se eu não me engano, Mitarashi é o sobrenome da Anko, e não da Tenten...

Pronto! Qualquer erro vocês me avisem, ok?!

Então eu vou ficando por aqui,

_Beijos e um Bom Final de Semana!!_

Kiah Chan 


	5. Capítulo V Ciúmes vs Mudança

**Apaixonado Por Acaso**

**By Kiah chan **

Naruto infelizmente não me pertence u.u Pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto (Por enquanto è.é) 

Fala Normal

"Pensamentos"

**Capítulo V – Ciúmes vs. Mudança¹**

_"Cenas Especiais"_

"Eu não mereço!"

Tive de sair de Konoha, fui interrompido do meu descanso para cumprir com essa missão ridícula e ainda por cima desnecessária, e para completar esse quadro a Tenten tem que ficar naquela sala minúscula com o Kazekage? Mas que inferno é esse?! Pelo pouco que tinha entendido, essa missão tinha a principal finalidade de proteger o Kage daqui! E por que cargas d'água justo a Tenten, que por sinal é uma mulher, está cuidando da proteção pessoal do Sabaku que para informar, é um homem, apesar de desconfiar disso...

Mas o que está passando na cabeça desses seres irritantes para fazer tal escolha?

"Preciso me acalmar! Preciso lembrar que sou um gênio do clã Hyuuga, e que a Tenten sabe se cuidar muito bem sozinha! Humpf! Afinal, não existem motivos para ter que me preocupar com uma companheira de equipe..."

_"Fim das Cenas Especiais"_

- Eu quero acreditar nisso Tenten!

- n.n Bom... Senhor... Eu não penso em te atrapalhar ou ocupar o seu tempo... Então se eu estiver incomodando, por favor me avise!

- Não precisa se preocupar com isso Tenten! E não precisa ficar me chamando de "senhor" ou de "Kazekage". Pode me chamar só de Gaara.

- Certo Bom... Eu vou me retirar... Se o senho- digo, se você precisar de algo Gaara, pode me chamar n.nb

- ESPERA!

O.O "Mas o que diabos tá acontecendo..."

- Desculpa u.u Eu não me importo se você ficar aqui. Na verdade hoje é como um dia de folga. Meu irmão já havia cuidado dos assuntos pendentes de Suna. Eu tô livre hoje - Concluiu dando um sorrisinho.

Que bonitinho! . Nunca pensei que o Gaara tivesse mudado tanto! Que sorte a minha n.n

- Que sorte Gaara! Eu ia pedir pra Temari me mostrar Suna sabe... Vo-você nã-não "Por que eu tô gaguejando?"

- Eu?

Corei. Droga! Conversar com o Gaara estava mais difícil do que eu imaginava! Mas por que será que eu tô agindo desse jeito ridículo?

Balancei a cabeça, o que acabou surpreendendo o Kazekage.

- Você nã-não queria me-me apresentar a cidade?

Cerrei levemente os olhos. Um flash de lembrança acabou passando na minha mente. E adivinhem só que momento "oportuno" era? Sim... O "Dia do Fora"...

- Claro! Eu não tenho nada pra fazer agora, mesmo n.n

- o.o "Será que eu devo me beliscar aqui? Será que não vai ficar um pouquinho estranho demais? x.x" Obrigada Gaara-kun! n.n

Acho que o Gaara se surpreendeu com o jeito que o tratei... Será que tá errado? Ahh! u.u

- n.n Então vamos!

-o-o-o-o-

_"Cenas Especiais" (N.A: Essa vai ser em terceira pessoa, ok?)_

**No centro de Suna...**

- Não agüento mais!

- Ah Neji! A gente nem começou!

- Mas o que a gente tá procurando Lee? Nada. Absolutamente nada ù.ú Esses ninjas de Suna são muito incompetentes!

- Não fala assim gênio ù.u Suna passou por um momento difícil. A gente podia ajudar os cidadãos daqui! Gai-sensei ficaria orgulhoso! (Olhos brilhando)

- Como se isso me importasse.

- ù.u "Já sei! HAHAHAHA! Lee você é um gênio! e.e" Como será que a Tenten-chan está agora com o Kazekage, hein Hyuuga?

Neji diminuiu a velocidade dos passos, o que foi reparado pelo "sobrancelhudo". E essa ação Rock Lee não deixaria passar!

- Será que os dois estão se dando bem?

- Lee... - Disse pausadamente - Por que você não cala essa sua boca gigante e não começa a ajudar os cidadãos daqui como você mesmo tinha falado?

- Deixa de ser nervosinho, Neji xD

- Ò.Ó Você está brincando com a pessoa errada e na hora errada, Lee ù.u

Mas o garoto não se deixou abalar com a ameaça do colega. Se estava na chuva agora, era para se molhar, oras!

- Será que o Kage vai se interessar pela Tenten?

Nesse momento, o Hyuuga parou. "Hehehehe! A isca tá lançada! Vamos ver o que eu posso tirar do Neji agora e.e"

- Por que está dizendo uma coisa dessas, Rock Lee?

"Tá nervosinho e.e Tô chegando perto..."

- Oras... Não te passou pela cabeça que o Gaara poderia se interessar pela Tenten, Neji? E também a Tenten pelo Gaara...

Um FlashBack passou pela mente do Hyuuga. Exatamente no momento em que fora rude o suficiente com a menina que estava expondo seus sentimentos para ele.

- Impossível.

- O que é impossível.

- Tenten não se interessaria pelo Gaara.

- Posso saber porquê? "HUAHAUAHUAHUAHUAHUA! É agora e.e"

- "Maldito Lee... Tá achando que vai tirar algo de mim... ù.ú Espertinho..." Porque a Tenten sabe que isso é uma missão. Não podemos misturar a missão com os nossos sentimentos pessoais.

- Hehehe! "Ele percebeu... Maldito gênio e.e" Mas a Tenten poderia muito bem voltar para Suna para visitar o "namoradinho"... Nossa! Já imaginou em como seriam os filhos da Tenten com o Gaara? Eles vão ser muito bonitinhos como a mãe n.n E eu vou ser o padrinho e vou ensinar tudo o que o Gai-sensei me ensinou (Olhos brilhando).

- Por que tem tanta certeza que a Tenten se apaixonaria pelo Kage, Lee? u.u

- Porque creio que o coração dela agora está livre. Não existem mais paixões platônicas para impedi-la de se relacionar com o Gaara.

Lee concluiu com uma seriedade típica de quando está enfrentando uma luta. E Neji entendeu as entrelinhas do rapaz. Foi quando caiu na real e percebeu que tinha feito besteira.

- Eu sou um idiota...

- Foi você quem deixou o caminho livre para o coração da Tenten, Neji. Cara... Ela era apaixonada mesmo por você. E você destruiu tudo o que ela sentia em menos de segundos.

- Ela te contou?

- Mas é claro u.u Fui eu quem deu a idéia dela se declarar por você. E acabei me arrependendo u.u'

- Eu achei que não fosse tão importante assim... Não sabia que -

- Que acabaria se apaixonando por ela né?

- É... - A voz do Hyuuga estava em um tom quase inaudível e carregado de remorso. - Isso foi obra do Acaso...

- Ou talvez já estivesse prescrito para você desde o começo...

- Espero que a Tenten não tenha se esquecido totalmente de mim... Mesmo que isso soe o mais egoísta possível. Eu não quero perder ela. Não agora.

- u.u Então eu acho bom você correr, meu caro.

- Mas como você pode ter tanta certeza que o Gaara tá curtindo a Tenten, hein?

- Hehehehe!! e.e Deixei um aparelho na porta do Kage antes da gente sair, para que pudesse ouvir o que eles estavam conversando. xD

- Nossa u.u' Essa realmente me surpreendeu! E o que aconteceu?

- Kukukukuku! e.e O Gaara e a Tenten vão dar uma volta em Suna! Eles já saíram à uns dez minutos atrás...

- O que você está planejando Rock? u.u

- Vamos espionar! e.e HUHUHUHUHU!

- ¬¬' Aff!

_"Fim das Cenas Especiais"_

- Aqui é muito bonito! n.n

Eu estou saindo com o Kage de Suna! Com o Gaara! AHHHHHHHHHHH! x.x Alguém me segure!

- Cuidado com o degrau Tenten u.u'''

Aff! Sou muito distraída... Tomara que não cometa nenhuma idiotice u.u

- Então Gaara-kun... Pra onde a gente vai primeiro? o.õ

- Vamos para o centro de Suna... Tem bastante coisa interessante por lá! Acho que você vai gostar n.n

Corei de novo. Tô cansada de parecer a Hinata, caramba! Afinal, eu sou uma mulher segura, independente, forte e...

- Toma! n.n

Corei novamente. Eu nem tinha percebido que a gente tinha parado num carrinho de sorvete "Não! O carrinho não era de sorvete... Ele VENDIA sorvete x.x" e... Ele me ofereceu um sorvete! Ai! Minhas pernas tão tremendo... E como ele sabe o meu sabor preferido? O.o

- Obrigada Gaara-kun n.n - Retribui com o sorriso mais bonito que eu poderia dar. Aff! Acho que tô corando de novo -.-'

- Que isso! Hehehehe! n.n'''

Acho que ele tá ficando muito com o Naruto u.u''' Esse gesto de ficar passando a mão na nuca denuncia u.u'''' Mas que se dane! Ele fica tão bonitinho assim .

- Então vamos logo para o Centro! n.n - Disse puxando a mão dele.

_"Cenas Especiais"_

O que? A Tenten tá de mãos dadas com o Sabaku? ò.ó Mas o que significa isso! ò.Ó

_"Fim das Cenas Especiais"_

Chegando ao Centro de Suna...

- Nossa! Que bonito Gaara! n.n

Tinha muita coisa bonita em Suna afinal... "Além do Kazekage, claro xD". Uma praça florida, lojinhas típicas, e muita pessoa animada... E eu que pensava que Suna era a cidadezinha empoeirada do País do Fogo u.u''' Como minha cultura é restrita, Meu Deus!

- Eu nunca pensei que Suna fosse assim!

- Pois é. Essa Vila é muito especial... Eu nem preciso me preocupar muito com a parte econômica ou social daqui... As pessoas, apesar de tê-las odiado no passado, hoje são muito importantes para mim.

- E a sua relação com seus irmãos?

- Melhorou bastante. Hoje eu confio mais neles, e realmente os considero como irmãos de verdade.

Enquanto caminhávamos pelas ruas, ficava conhecendo mais daquele lado peculiar do Gaara. Eu não deixava de me surpreender em cada riso, palavra, ou até mesmo as suas risadas envergonhadas...

"Acho que estou me apaixonando pelo Kazekage de Suna..."

**Continua...**

**¹- Pra quem não entendeu... Ciúmes (igual) Neji e Mudança (igual) Gaara, ok?**

_Nossa! Acho que vou chorar agora T.T Tava tão difícil fazer um capítulo descente para essa fic u.u''' Espero que esse não tenha deixado vocês decepcionados n.n_

_Bom... Já ta acabando essa fic /o/ Acho que faltam só mais dois capítulos... _

_É... Mas quem leu a minha profile (Eu atualizei de novo, pra variar --') sabe que agora eu não faço mais previsão... Credo, nunca funcionava x.x _

_Fiquei muito feliz com as reviews do capítulo passado... MUITO OBRIGADA n.n_

_Respondendo..._

**Marin the Noir:**_ Hehehehe! __É que eu fico muito feliz com as reviews, sabe n.n''' Ahhh! Que bom que você gosta! E obrigada mesmo pela correção! Eu tinha esquecido dessa regrinha básica dos pronomes "eu" e "mim"... Acabou passando batido n.n''' Qualquer erro que você vir me avisa, ta? _

_Brigadão! _

Bjos! 

**Miseno-san:**_ Eu não falo nada pra você moço... Eu adoro suas reviews e você sabe muito bem disso (Continue me odiando, hein?! xD) Nem precisa pedir desculpas... (Eu fico triste, mas tudo bem T.T Brincadeira xD) Bom... Você sabe... Ele é um Hyuuga, faz cena dramática hehehehe! E a Tenten... Coitada! Tô fazendo ela parecer mais louca do que qualquer coisa muito louca x.x Daqui a pouco o Gaara ao invés de sorvete, vai comprar uma caixinha de gardenal e óculos pra essa menina xD Será que ela vai ficar com o Neji? (Cara maligna) ou vai se encantar pelo ruivo? Ahhh! . Preciso decidir isso ;P _

_Bom mesmo xD (Pode ficar tranqüilo que eu vou te atormentar MUITOOOO no MSN por causa dessas reviews! xD) _

_Bjão!!! _

**kamila youko:**_ Que bom que você não vai deixar de ler! (olhinhos brilhando) Hahahaha! Verdade! Eu não teria medo (Babando)... Acho que eu vou encarnar na Tenten só pra ela deixar de ser lerda... Ahhh se fosse eu !! xD _

_Bjão!_

**Mitsashi Tenten:**_ Verdade! Imagina se uma de nós fosse a Tenten! Hehehe! Brigadão pelo seu review /o/ Espero que tenha gostado dessa continuação!_

_Bjos!_

**LarryChan:**_ Hahahahahaha!! __Verdade xD Essa música se encaixa direitinho com a cena! xD Imagina! Se tivesse rolado algo mais... (Olhar pervertido) Kukukuku! Nem imagino! xD Huhuhuhu! Gaara e Tenten são tão bonitinhos juntos (Olhinhos brilhando) se não tivesse um certo Hyuuga enciumado no meio xD Brigadão pela sua review!! _

_Bjos! _

**Neko-chan:**_ Isso é um GaaraXTenten com um Hyuuga intrometido no meio xD _

_Eu fico MUITOOOOOOOO feliz! (Jogando confetes) xD Adorei a sua review Neko-chan! Espero que continue comentando sempre n.nb_

_Bjão!_

**Hina Sakura Uchiha:**_ Que isso! Não precisa se desculpar não n.n Eu já fico feliz por você ter lido! (E comentado também n.n) Fazia tempo que você não comentava nas minhas fics, hein? xD (Não... Eu não esqueço!) Adorei as suas reviews!!! Vai dar mesmo! xD Tomara que eu consiga fazer tudo certinho até o final!!! _

_Bjão!_

**pseudonimo V:**_ Hehehehe! Verdade! xD Virou GaaTenNeji... (Tinha que ter o Hyuuga básico pra se intrometer no meio xD). Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!! _

Bjoss! 

_Então eu vou ficando por aqui!_

_Beijos e até a próxima!!_

_P.S: Ahhh! E só continuo com review, hein? xD_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Apaixonado Por Acaso**

**By Kiah chan **

Naruto infelizmente não me pertence u.u Pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto (Por enquanto è.é) 

Fala Normal

"Pensamentos"

**Capítulo 6 **

Continuamos o nosso passeio pelo Centro da cidade.

- Esse lugar é realmente bonito... Olha só quantas lojinhas!!!

Não me segurei!!! Eu não consegui me segurar!!! Corri pro meio de uma feirinha que tinha por perto, e fiquei vidrada no que eles vendiam!!!

"Ahhhh!! Eu não trouxe dinheiro T.T"

Só depois de algum tempo que eu fui "perceber" que estava acompanhada pelo lindo e poderoso Kazekage de Suna... Putz! Como eu fui esquecer!!! Ò.Ó Maldito raciocínio lento u.ú

- As coisas daqui são bonitas, né?

- Ahã! n.n "Pena que eu não trouxe dinheiro! T.T Como eu sou burra!!"

- O que você vai querer?

- Como?

- o.o Ué? Você não gostou de nada daqui? Eu compro pra você!

- Não precisa comprar pra mim! Hehehehe (Risada nervosa) "Que situação! Olha onde eu fui me meter!"

- Por que não? Eu insisto! Faço questão de comprar alguma coisa pra você!

- Poxa! Que gentil! Obrigada! (Olhos brilhando) "Mas ele vai pensar que eu sou uma mulher aproveitadora, que está apenas se aproveitando da boa e saudável conta que ele deve ter no banco" (Olhos opacos) Mas eu não quero mesmo!

- Olha só essas pulseiras?!

- Nossa! Que lindas!

- Embrulhe pra mim, senhor!

- Sim senhor n.n

- O QUE?!!! "Falei alto demais! u.ú" Desculpa u.u

- u.uU você gostou das pulseiras, não? Então eu compro pra você u.ú

- Gaara... Eu já disse que não precisava...

O ruivo pagou ao vendedor as pulseiras e entrega o pacote para a menina.

- É só um presente. Aceite, não vai fazer mal algum u.ú

- Po-poxa... Eu nem sei o que dizer. "Claro que eu sei o que dizer!!! OBRIGADA GAARA!! VOCÊ É O MEU HERÓI!!!"

- Não precisa dizer nada! n.n''' (N.A. Esse pensamento eu não resisti em não colocar xD) "Talvez um obrigado seria melhor e educado ù.ú"

- Obrigada n.n/

- n.n' "Ela deve ler pensamentos"

**"Cenas Especiais"**

Então esse Kazekage filho da mãe comprou uma pulseira pra Tenten, não? Eu teria comprado a feira inteira pra ela Ò.Ó Nossa! É agora que eu ensino pra esse idiota o lugar que ele deve ficar! è.e

_(Conversa em terceira pessoa)_

- Neji? NEJI!

- Que foi? u.u

- Olha... Eu nunca vi alguém verde, mas sempre existe a primeira vez né? ó.ò

- Do que você está falando? u.u

- Cara, você tava VERDE agora a pouco! Verde de ciúmes! Ainda bem que os dois estão distraídos curtindo o fogo da juventude! Senão teriam percebido as ondas de chakra que você tava emanando antes x.x

- Deixa de ser exagerado!

- Tinha até as chamas da juventude nos seus olhos! (Olhos brilhando) Gai-sensei vai ficar tão orgulhoso!!! Você poderia até usar um uniforme igual ao nosso!

Neji pára para se imaginar vestido com o macacão verde que o seu sensei usa...

"Urgh!! Que horror! Minha honra nunca será manchada por um ato tão... Urgh! Tão ridículo como esse! u.ú"

- Mas e então? O que vai fazer com relação a Tenten?

- Bom... Eu já tenho uma idéia de que farei u.u

- E o que será?

- Espere e verá! e.e

**"Fim das Cenas Especiais"**

- Você tem relógio, Gaara?

Gaara estava tão distraído que nem deu ouvidos a minha pergunta.

- Como?

Aff! O Kazekage é surdo agora u.ú

- As horas, Gaara! Você tem relógio? Eu queria saber que horas são agora u.u'

- Ah tá n.n' Não, vim sem relógio pra cá u.u Mas por que você quer saber as horas?

- É que eu prometi que iria me encontrar com o Lee e com o Neji às cinco e meia n.n'

- Humm

Eu acho que não deveria ter citado o nome dos dois. De um segundo pro outro, ele começou a adquirir uma expressão estranha... Parecia até que estava com ciúmes e... HAHAHAHAHA!! Até parece que o Kazekage vai ter ciúmes de mim! Como eu sou besta u.ú

- Bom, então é melhor você se apressar para poder encontrar seus colegas a tempo.

- É... Acho bom eu ir mesmo... Senão o Neji vai ficar irritado comigo, e o idiota é mais irritante do que despertador quando quer u.ú

- O Hyuuga é seu namorado?

- Na-namorado? O.O' Dá onde você tirou isso? o.o

- Bom eu... Ahh! esquece isso, ok? Então nos vemos no Palácio u.ú

- Tá! E Obrigada de novo pelas pulseiras!! Eu adorei!!! - Conclui dando um super sorriso! Engraçado! Acho que o Gaara ficou muito tempo no sol, coitadinho! ó.ò Ele ficou vermelho de repente... o.õ

**"Cenas Especiais"**

- Fala logo, Hyuuga!! O que você está planejando? o.o

- Daqui a pouco a Tente vai vir, né? u.u

- Ahã. A gente combinou de se encontrar lá do lado.

- Então me espere lá... Eu quero resolver umas coisas...

**"Fim das Cenas Especiais"**

Arf! Arf! Tomara que o Neji e o Lee ainda estejam me esperando! Preciso começar a me preparar psicologicamente pra ter que agüentar o sermão do Neji! u.ú

Voltei a correr em direção ao local que nós tínhamos marcado, e para a minha surpresa, encontrei um deles fora do local previsto!

- Neji? o.o

"O Neji tá atrasado? Ué..."

Aproximei-me do Hyuuga em passos felinos, para que não fosse descoberta. Assim que pude ter uma visão mais nítida, quase caí para trás!

- Ne-neji... E uma garota?

O Neji estava acompanhado com uma garota loira e, devo admitir, muito bonita... Hehehehe! Eu realmente não tinha chances com ele... Nunca chegaria aos pés da preferência feminina que o atrai...

Sai correndo para longe do "casal", e naquele momento, tinha até me esquecido do Lee... Mas eu não me importava... Apesar de tudo, eu acho que... O Neji... Ele é especial para mim, ainda...

OoOoO

**"Cenas Especiais"**

- Então é por aqui o restaurante?

- É sim, garoto n.n Você vai convidar a sua namorada, é?

- u.u Mais ou menos.

- Bom, te desejo sorte n.nb

**"Fim das Cenas Especiais"**

Cheguei em poucos minutos ao mini castelo do Gaara. Rezava em pensamento para que não trombasse ou encontrasse alguém no caminho para o meu quarto. O que eu não precisava agora era de alguém falando que eu estava horrível com o meu rosto inchado de tanto chorar...

OoOoO

**"Cenas Especiais (Lee)"**

- Eu acho que os dois se esqueceram de mim T.T Pelo menos deve ser por uma boa causa! Agora o Neji deve ter convidado a Tenten para dar uma volta, os dois estão andando de mãos dadas pelo parque, e... HuHuHuHuHu! Devem ter se beijado ao pôr-do-sol! (Olhos brilhando)

- Hei garoto!

- Hum?

- Você não quer sair detrás dessa lata de lixo e ir brincar em outro lugar? Preciso trabalhar!

- o.o''' Hehehe! Desculpa senhor trabalhador lixeiro de Suna! n.n'

- ù.ú

**"Fim das Cenas Especiais (Lee)"**

Por sorte (Ou destino), ninguém me viu passar pelos corredores...

- Por que o Neji faz isso? Será que ele me odeia tanto, que me humilhar naquele dia não foi realmente o bastante?

Continuava chorando, mesmo que quisesse parar. Resolvi entrar no banheiro e tomar uma ducha morna para esfriar um pouco a minha cabeça...

"Por que eu ainda amo esse idiota?"

OoOoO

**"Cenas Especiais"**

Acabei deixando o Lee pra lá, e resolvi cuidar de mais alguns assuntos...

Voltei para a mansão do Kazekage com total tranqüilidade. No caminho, pensava sobre as conseqüências que aquele meu ato poderia causar à missão e a minha honra... Mas quem se importa com a minha honra maldita, afinal? Minha intenção agora era recuperar o que era meu, e estava disposto a tudo... E nesse "tudo" também estava incluído o meu orgulho e a minha honra como ninja e talvez até como Hyuuga...

**"Fim das Cenas Especiais"**

(Agora eu (A autora que, por acaso, está escrevendo "isso") vou narrar os fatos... Então, nada de Tenten e de primeira pessoa... Começando por aqui, tudo estará em terceira pessoa, ok? n.nb)

Neji se dirigiu a sala do Kazekage, em passos gatunos... Quanto menos atenção chamasse ao que faria, menos escândalo causaria as pessoas que estavam ali...

Abriu a porta lentamente, e deu graças aos deuses por Gaara já se encontrar no aposento.

- Eu acho que precisamos conversar, Sabaku no Gaara...

**CONTINUA...**

**Bom, terminado esse capítulo! **

**Agradeço a todas as reviews, mas infelizmente não vai dar pra responder hoje n.n'**

**Espero que esse capítulo tenha agradado vocês... n.n**

**Então eu vou ficando por aqui e espero reviews, hein? **

**Beijos!**

_Kiah chan_


	7. Capítulo 7

**Apaixonado Por Acaso**

**By Kiah chan**

Naruto infelizmente não me pertence u.u Pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto (Por enquanto è.é) 

Fala Normal

"Pensamentos"

**Capítulo VII – Eu Só Queria Saber... **

- O que você pensa que está fazendo entrando desse jeito no MEU escritório?

Gaara aproximou-se perigosamente do Hyuuga com uma expressão nada feliz. E Neji permanecia em pé, ainda ao lado da porta, olhando para o ruivo com uma expressão totalmente impassível no rosto. Se estava ali, tinha a certeza absoluta que poderia ganhar do Sabaku, caso o infeliz resolvesse partir para a agressão física.

- Desculpe... Mas eu deveria entrar no SEU escritório de que jeito? Plantando bananeira?

- Eu acho que deveria, no mínimo, ter a educação de bater na porta. Isso que fez agora, só mostra que a maioria dos ninjas da elite de Konoha não tem boas maneiras.

Neji apenas sorriu diante do comentário dele... Usaria, e muito bem, aquela frase contra o kazekage...

- Então acho que Tenten está incluída nisso.

- Não citei o nome de ninguém.

- Caso não saiba, Tenten faz parte da elite de ninjas de Konoha. Hahaha! Gostaria de ver a reação dela se soubesse que o "Poderoso Kazekage" a chamou de mal educada. Tenho certeza que ela não iria gostar nem um pouquinho!

Gaara franziu ainda mais a testa diante da provocação. Shukakku poderia não estar mais em seu corpo, mas se viesse a calhar, mandaria o Hyuuga para o inferno sem reza alguma!

- Onde quer chegar, Hyuuga? Aposto que não veio aqui só para me provocar.

- Tem razão. Vim aqui só para deixar claro uma coisa: Se você se aproximar ainda mais da Tenten, não me responsabilizarei por meus atos.

- Isso seria uma ameaça? Pois se for... Hahahahaha!! Então esqueça!! Você não tem autoridade nenhuma sobre meus atos, e ainda vale lembrar que está aqui para ME OBEDECER! Estamos claros?

- Você só pode estar brincando comigo! - Disse com um tom carregado de sarcasmo.

- Por que estaria brincando com você, maldito?

- Eu não vim aqui como ninja nem como Hyuuga, idiota... Eu vim aqui apenas como Neji. Que se dane, as malditas regras de Konoha, ou a lista de deveres de um Hyuuga! Eu tô pouco me lixando com isso! E quer saber mais? Posso te matar agora mesmo se continuar me provocando!!

- Eu não tenho medo de você!

- Eu só quero que você não chegue perto da Tenten. É tão simples que até uma criança me obedeceria.

- O que eu ganho com isso?

- Uma cabeça grudada no corpo?

- Você só pode estar louco. Olha, vamos fazer o seguinte: Em respeito a Tenten, não lhe provocarei mais e esquecerei de tudo o que você me falou. Em troca, você pára de fazer essa palhaçada e nos deixa em paz.

Neji, em questão de segundos, já estava parado nas costas do Kazekage, com uma de suas mãos segurando uma kunai em direção ao pescoço de Gaara, e com a outra, paralisando os braços dele.

- Preste atenção, Kazekage - Disse num tom baixo, próximo ao ouvido de Gaara - Se tocar ou se aproximar da Tenten de agora em diante, eu juro que te mato agora mesmo!

- Por que não quer que eu me aproxime?... HAHAHAHAHA!!

Gaara ria descontroladamente, não se preocupando nem um pouco com a kunai que lhe era apontada ao seu pescoço. - Você gosta dela, não? Foi o que eu imaginava... Mas sinto lhe dizer: Eu NUNCA deixaria a Tenten ficar com você!!! Nem que tivesse que realmente te matar para evitar uma catástrofe desse nível!

- Como? - Uma voz fina foi ouvida da porta... Uma voz repleta de indignação - Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?

**(Agora eu deixo vocês com os pensamentos doentios da Tenten xD Resumindo... O capítulo volta a primeira pessoa n.nb)**

Mas o que estava acontecendo na sala do Gaara? O que o Neji tem!? Ele pirou, por acaso?

Aff! Eu realmente não estou acreditando no que estou vendo!!! Isso... Isso é impossível!!!! O Neji nunca faria uma coisa dessas!!!

"Opa! Quase que eu me belisco!! u.u' Meu corpo está criando vida própria, só pode!!! E eu estou enfeitiçada por um genjutsu de um ninja tão idiota... Como se alguma coisa dessas fosse possível!!! Mas e agora? Como eu saio dessa porcaria?"

Droga... Não deveria ter entrado na sala dele! u.ú Minha intenção era a mais pura possível!! "Pegar o Kazekage trocando a camisa xD" Mentira u.ú Minha intenção, como dizia, era a mais inocente possível!!! I swear!!! Promessa de escoteiro!! Digo... Promessa de ninja!! n.n7

- Tent-tenten?

O Gaara tá gaguejando? Putz! Será que eu tô bem mesmo?

- O que está fazendo aqui?

Foi então que eu percebi a kunai apontado para o pescoço do Gaara. "Droga!!! O raciocínio lento ataca novamente! -.-'"

- MAS O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO, NEJI??

Andei lentamente em direção dos dois, retirei a kunai da mão do Neji e...

POFT!

- Por que fez isso?? Tá maluca?

Meti a mão na cara do Gaara.

Sim...

Do Gaara.

O porquê?

Simples...

Neji NUNCA se descontrolaria a ponto de desobedecer às ordens da hokage e de seu clã, e do nada, ameaçar o kazekage.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? Antes que esclareçam... Me devolva as suas kunais AGORA, Hyuuga Neji... Não quero correr o perigo de ser ameaçada por você também!

E ele me devolveu. Com uma cara de bebê birrento que, tive que usar de toda a minha quase extinta sanidade mental e auto-controle para não rir da cara dele.

- Agora solte o Gaara, Neji! Antes que eu bata em você também!! ò.ó

Sim, pessoas... O ignorante AINDA estava segurando o Gaara! ¬¬' Tô desconfiando da masculinidade do Neji agora...

Se eu estava decepcionada com o Neji... Sim. Ainda me doía lembrar daquela cena. Mas tentaria de tudo para não chorar por ele...

E quanto ao Gaara?

Ele acabara de me decepcionar...

Achava que ele seria diferente... Mais delicado, menos briguento.

Ele não havia mudado totalmente.

Mas a partir de hoje esses dois só sairiam da minha visão assim que explicassem detalhadamente sobre o que aconteceu por aqui... E não adiantaria mentir... Saberia exatamente se algum engraçadinho quisesse me enrolar!

**"Cenas Especiais"**

Merda!

Não acredito que a Tenten entrou bem agora!!! E ainda bateu no Gaara... Tinha que ser ela n.n Pelo menos isso salvou o meu dia.

Aff! E agora? O que eu faço? Tomara que os deuses estejam comigo e não se vinguem de mim agora...

E tomara que os momentos de impassibilidade prestem para alguma coisa!

Grrr... Gaara maldito... Deveria ter cortado o pescoço dele enquanto era tempo!!!

**"Fim das Cenas Especiais"**

**POV Gaara (Sem "Cenas Especiais" xD)**

Idiota... Por que ela foi me bater agora? O que foi que eu fiz? E ela TINHA que entrar agora! Tinha...

Provavelmente vai proteger o namoradinho... Se bem que eu tenho a leve impressão de que ela não sabe que esse Hyuuga filho da mãe gosta dela... Huhuhu!! Posso tirar uma bela casquinha disso!!

Hyuuga, seu infeliz!! Você vai pagar por ter mexido comigo!!

**Fim POV Gaara**

- E então? Como vocês vão me explicar isso?

**Continua!**

_Terminei!_

_Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo extra, super, mega curtinho!!!! _

_Huahushausha!! __Sim, sim... Gaara vs Neji... Quem será que ganharia? (Aposto que o Neji iria decepar a cabeça do ruivinho!! e.e) Pena que não rolou nada... Bem que eu queria, mas eu sou um desastre pra descrever cena de luta!! Sou péssima, vocês não iam entender nada se eu escrevesse... Fora que fica mais romântico assim,só nos palavrões! Desculpa pra quem não gosta, tá? Mas se eu continuasse no: bobo, chato, irritante... ia ficar bem irreal! Daí eu coloquei alguns termos, mas nada feio pra caramba!! (Têm certas pessoas que acompanham essa história que me cortariam a cabeça se eu colocasse palavrão de verdade u.u'). Então acabou ficando assim!_

_Então qualquer coisa pode mandar sinais de fumaça que eu respondo numa boa! n.n9_

_Reviews!!!_

**Juh-chan X3:** Vão se matar, lógico xD o/ Mas a Tenten apareceu, daí essa cena foi cortada da fic ù.ú Grr... Ela atrapalhou a parte mais legal!! Masss tudo bem... Finge que eles se mataram/o/ (Foi o que eu fiz xD) Brincadeirinha... Não, o Neji e o Gaara são educados, finos, e não gostam de brigar... (Coloque ironia nisso xD) Então espero que tenha gostado dessa parte n.n

Bjoss!

**Miseno-san:** Bom moço, espero ter resolvido aquele pequenino problema n.n'' De verdade, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, e se não gostou... Bom, então a gente conversa de novo n.nb E sobre a cena sangrenta... Tive que adiar... u.ú Tenten apareceu, cortou o clima, e bom... Aí você já sabe u.ú Mas quem sabe se eles não se matam numa próxima vez, nom? xD

Bjoss!

**Suki Sama:** Hehehehe! xD Respondendo review do cap 5: Ahhh!!! Será? o.o''' Eles ficam tão bonitinhos, né? xD Mas o Neji vai deter isso... Até parece que o Hyuuga vai deixar xD Ele confia muito no taco dele... (E no byakugan xD)

Respondendo review do cap 6/o/ Acabou nem rolando o duelo de Neji vs Gaara!! u.ú Tenten acabou com o clima... Eles estavam tão entretidos xD Mas não rolou u.u''' No fim, quem acabou levando a pior foi o Gaara, tadinho...

Bjoss!!!

**Tetêchan.n ;D:** Quem bom /o/ Viu, se você pegar outras fics de outros casais tenho certeza que vai adorar também!!!

Bjsss!!!

**chikage-line:** Hehehehehe!!! Será que vai ficar com o Gaara mesmo? Mesmo ainda gostando do Neji... Aí fica complicado... Mas GaaraXTenten realmente é um casal muito fofinho!!! Ainda faço uma fic deles sem interrupções do Neji /o/ Tomara que você continue acompanhando!!!

Bjoss!

**Neko-chan:** Oi Neko-chan!!! Hehehe!! Verdade... O Neji tinha que tomar chá de sumiço u.u''' Fics como a minha? Ahhh... Vai ver existe sim n.nb Mas depende de que detalhe né? Que bom que você gosta dessa fic!!! Eu fico super hiper mega feliz, de verdade!!!! Espero que esse capítulo tenha sido legal pra você/o/ Bjoss!!!

**Hina Sakura Uchiha:** Já decidiu? Hehehe! Você acredita que enquanto eu fazia, eu também fui pendendo pra um lado... Apesar do casal já ter sido decidido desde o começo, minha opinião foi mudando, mudando, e acabou influenciando a fic xD Hahaha! Atacar não, porque eu não tenho o dom de fazer cena de luta (Por isso admiro muito quem consegue) mas xingar um pouco e ameaçar são sempre bons pra extravasar xD

Bjoss!!!

**aninhaXDD:** Huahsuahsa! Brigadão pelo elogio/o/ Hehehe! Demorou um pouco mas eu atualizei!! Espero que tenha gostado!! Bjoss!

**Ana Carolina:** Oi!!! Nunca é tarde pra mandar review, moça!! Você não sabe como eu fiquei feliz!!! Mas então... Tomara que você tenha gostado do capítulo!! Bjoss!

_Bom, então é isso!!_

_Não quero demorar pra atualizar essa fic, mas acho que vai ser impossível (Ou quase)... Aiaiai!! Começou o mês de vestibulinho!! T.T Aff ¬¬' Agora só estudar... Mas pretendo não demorar muito!! Salvo os sábados xD_

_Então fico por aqui!! Espero reviews de todos vocês, tá/o/_

_Bjoss e até a próxima, amigos!! (Influenciada xD)_

Kiah chan 

**1º de Setembro de 2007**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Apaixonado Por Acaso**

**By Kiah chan **

**Betado por Motoko Li**

Naruto infelizmente não me pertence u.u Pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto (Por enquanto è.é) 

Fala Normal

"Pensamentos"

**Capítulo VIII – O Pior sempre aparece Primeiro! **

- Bem...

- Que tal se o Neji começasse? Afinal, por que você resolveu, do nada, tirar uma kunai do seu bolso e apontar para o pescoço do Gaara?

- É-é o seguinte, Tenten..

Homens... Tão bobos que gaguejam até na resposta de uma simples e inocente pergunta! "Dessa vez é inocente...Huhuhu!" Essa enrolação do Neji está me dando sono. Sério, isso já está ficando irritante. Será que eu estou de TPM? Não é possível.

- Tenten?

- Ãhn?

- Você não ouviu o que eu estava dizendo?

- Ahh... Mas é claro que eu ouvi! Ouvi-o gaguejando e só. Não entendi nada que você quis dizer.

- "Ainda bem."

- Agora você, Gaara. O que pode me falar sobre o que aconteceu? Ahhh. E, Neji, pode sair de perto do Gaara. Não o quero próximo de ninguém por ora.

- É o seguinte: esse Hyuuga maldito entrou na minha sala sem bater e começou a me ameaçar por um motivo deveras estúpido!

- E posso saber o motivo?

Hehehe! Acho que peguei os dois!! Estão até suando frio.

Vamos ouvir a desculpa mais-mal-feita do dia. É melhor que eu me preparare mentalmente antes de começar a ouvi-los e... Ahh! A quem estou querendo enganar? Poderiam fazer um reality show de comédia com essas cenas vergonhosas e colocarem-nas numa TV a cabo. Hehehe!! E eu adoro coisas assim.

Sorte a minha de poder ver todo esse aperto psicológico ao vivo.

**"Cenas Especiais"**

Droga! O que esse idiota vai falar agora?

Se ele, por acaso, insinuar que eu gosto da Tenten, juro que dessa noite ele não passa!

"Fim das Cenas Especiais" "Gaara's POV" 

E agora? O que eu falo? Se eu disser que o Hyuuga gosta dela, com certeza ele vai rebater, dizendo que eu também estou apaixonado. Droga. Se eu fosse um imã humano, tenho certeza de que o que eu atrairia seriam mulheres desesperadas e problemáticas.

**"Fim Gaara's POV"**

- Então?

- Bem, o motivo não é tão complicado de se entender, sabe. Mas ele é meio vergonhoso, por isso não seria delicado da minha parte repetir o absurdo proferido pela boca do Hyuuga.

- Sério?

- Ahã!

Será que faltam homens decentes e valorosos nesse mundo machista e estúpido, meu Deus? E que saibam dar alguma desculpa decente?

- Isso não me convenceu nem um pouco. Alguém vai se propor a revelar esse tal "absurdo" a qual o Gaara está se referindo ou eu terei de ser obrigada a tirar as minhas próprias conclusões? E tenho certeza absoluta de que nenhum de vocês irá gostar.

- Tenten, é o seguinte...

- Hum... Continue.

- O Neji gosta...

- Gosta de quê?

- DE VERDURAS!!

- De quê?

- Isso! Eu gosto de verduras. Sabe, eu vim ameaçar o Kazekage, porque achei uma larva branca e nojenta nas tão belas folhas de alface.

- Você gosta?

- Sério, Neji? O engraçado é que eu não vi nenhuma larva branca e nojenta nas folhas de alface. E também não vi você dirigindo o olhar para as verduras! "Estou dizendo... Alguém precisa fazer um reallity show com isso. E esse alguém será..."

- Essa foi péssima, Hyuuga.

- Idiota.

- E então? Vocês vão continuar enrolando ou eu posso divulgar a conversa que estamos tendo na internet? "... EU!"

- (Neji e Gaara) O QUÊ???!!!

- Ainda não tinham reparado? - cara pensativa. - Hehehe!! Acho que esse aparelho que está preso na sua porta, Gaara, é da autoria do Lee! Não seria interessante divulgar para todos a nossa tão emocionante conversa, meninos?

**"Cenas Especiais"**

Lee, seu idiota! Eu não acredito que você não tinha tirado essa porcaria de aparelho da porta do Gaara! Droga. Eu ainda não conhecia esse lado ameaçador da Tenten. Tô ferrado...

**"Fim das Cenas Especiais"**

**"Gaara's POV"**

Coisa!!! Esses ninjas de Konoha só estão atrasando a minha vida de sucesso. A Tenten... Ela está realmente me tirando do sério.

Se essa gravação dos infernos parar na internet, cabeças irão rolar nessa vila.

**"Fim do Gaara's POV"**

- Mas é claro!!

- O que é claro? A cara do Sabaku?

- Nossa, Neji! Como você está engraçadinho hoje! Espera só um pouquinho que essa sua piadinha tem que começar a fazer efeito para que eu possa dar risada.

- Hehehe! Essa foi boa!

- Ainda bem que pediram a sua opinião, né, Gaara?

Tudo bem. Eu adoro piadinhas infames e de rima, mas vamos ser sinceras: essa foi péssima.

- Pegarei com o Lee a gravação desses momentos tão intensos vividos por vocês antes que eu entrasse na sala.

- Você não faria isso.

- Por que eu não faria, Gaara? Vocês não me deram nenhuma satisfação mesmo.

- Mas por que você quer saber da nossa conversa particular?

- Porque eu ouvi meu nome. Gaara... - Fui me aproximando lentamente dele, e senti que era seguida pelos olhos intensos do Hyuuga. - Eu perguntei tudo isso para ver se conseguiria reunir dados e tirar alguma conclusão, mas vejo que é impossível tirar algo concreto de vocês - Me aproximei ainda mais do Gaara e, sem me controlar, passei a mão no lugar onde havia lhe dado um tapa. - Você não quer que eu fique com quem, Gaara?

Olhava com o canto dos olhos, bem discretamente, para ver se conseguia captar qualquer que fosse uma alteração de humor vinda do Neji. E meu coração disparou de tal forma quando percebi que a testa dele se enrugava levemente e seu punho se fechava com força. Olhei diretamente nos olhos de Gaara e percebi um brilho um tanto quanto suspeito. Meu coração começou a bater ainda mais forte. "Droga! Por que eu fui me aproximar desse jeito?"

- E então, Gaara? Com quem você não quer que eu fique?

- Eu não quero que você fique com o...

- BOM DIA, RAIOS DE SOL!!!!

- O quê?

- Hehehe!!

- Lee! O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO AQUI, SER IRRITANTE DE IRRITAÇÃO CONSTANTE?

Me descontrolei totalmente. "Grrr... O Lee tinha que ter entrado nessa hora? Justo agora... Ahhh!! Lei de Murphy maldita!!" Me afastei do Gaara e só pude ver os músculos do Neji se descontraírem. Será que ele...?

- E então? Alguém me chamou?

**"Cenas Especiais"**

Respirei fundo e tentei acalmar meu coração e meus pensamentos. Aquela vontade doentia de ter pegado a Tenten e saído daquela sala quase que não era controlada. E aquela aproximação só me fez sair de mim.

Por pouco. Foi por muito pouco que eu não saio da minha razão. Ainda bem que o Lee apareceu, senão...

**"Fim das Cenas Especiais"**

- Por que você entrou na minha sala sem ser permitido, Rock Lee?

- Ahh, claro. Havia esquecido esse pequeno detalhe... Hehehe!

Eu não estou vendo o que estou vendo. Não, eu definitivamente não estou vendo isso.

O Lee simplesmente deu meia volta e saiu da sala.

TOC! TOC!

- Posso entrar?

- Aff!

- Seu idiota!! O que você quer?

- Só vim avisar que já está na hora do jantar!

"Eu não mereço isso!! Definitivamente..."

Enquanto todos se dirigiam para a sala principal, uma voz muito familiar me fez parar. Na verdade, congelar.

- Tenten, eu quero conversar com você... A sós.

Hyuuga Neji, o herdeiro do clã Hyuuga e possuidor do Byakugan. Era ele. O homem que simplesmente abalava qualquer defesa pessoal que eu poderia estabelecer.

Aquele era o momento definitivo para deixar claro alguns assuntos.

- Eu também preciso falar com você, Hyuuga Neji.

**Continua...**

**Hehehe!! Acabou /o/ O capítulo, ta?**

**Gostaram desse capítulo? Notaram alguma coisa de diferente? Bom... Eu consegui uma beta (Chorando de emoção)!! ****Heeeeee Motoko Li!! ****D Agora você não vai poder fugir mesmo das minhas fics com as super carinhas!!! xD **

**Sobre as reviews, eu estou com um probleminha de limitação no computador... Sabe aquele problema básico em que você ultrapassa o tempo determinado por sua mãe na frente da tela do computador? Pois bem... Aconteceu comigo e, mesmo alegando teoria de oposição, minha mãe não se convenceu e estipulou outro horário. u.ú Paciência ¬¬' Então eu responderei as reviews sim... Mas não hoje e nem aqui... As reviews serão respondidas no meu blog (O endereço tá no perfil) e creio que até domingo, todas estarão devidamente respondidas n.nb**

**Eu quero agradecer pelas reviews da Naniat-chan, Ana Carolina, Miseno-san, Eitir, aninhaXDD, Hina Sakura Uchiha e KikkiChan (Do AS .) Obrigada pela review de vocês!!! -/**

**Então é isso n.n**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, e me mandem review dizendo!! xD **

**Só continuo com review!!! (Faz tempo que eu não colocava essa frase de ameaça e,e''' xDD)**

**Beijos pra vocês!!!**

**Kiah chan**


	9. Chapter 9

**Apaixonado Por Acaso**

**By Kiah chan **

Naruto infelizmente não me pertence u.u Pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto (Por enquanto è.é) 

Fala Normal

"Pensamentos"

**Capítulo IX – Apaixonado Por Acaso**

Fomos à direção ao meu quarto, e paramos na sacada de lá. Observava em silêncio o pôr-do-sol enquanto esperava ansiosa pelo que Neji tinha a dizer. Aqueles meus instintos malucos pareciam ter sossegado. E aquilo era decididamente um milagre! Uma vontade estranha me atiçava a sair pulando por aí, gritando "AHH!!! ESTOU SOZINHA COM O NEJI!!!".

- Eu só posso ser uma idiota mesmo.

- Como?

Droga. Tô vendo que esses impulsos idiotas não acabaram u.u No fim, eu mesma me pronunciei. Só podia ser uma idiota, viu?!

- Nada... Falei alto demais. O que tinha que você queria me fala, Hyuuga? Estou esperando.

- Acho que não há necessidade alguma em me chamar pelo meu sobrenome.

- Ótimo. Então comece. Estou ouvindo...

- Tenten... Por que estava com o Gaara?

- Essa pergunta foi muito idiota u.u Eu estava com ele por causa da missão, lembra? Ou você já esqueceu? Deve ter esquecido mesmo... Pra ter tratado o Kage daquele jeito.

- Não fui eu quem bateu na cara do Gaara, Tenten. Posso saber por que bateu nele?

- Porque eu quis.

- Parabéns pela resposta. Era realmente o que eu estava esperando de você.

- Verdade! Você sempre sabe o que esperar de mim, né Neji? Você adora me provocar, me faz perder meu tempo precioso alegando querer conversar e depois faz questão de continuar me humilhando. Eu estava muito enganada sobre você... Você nunca vai mudar. É algo que não pode sair de você! Afinal, pelo que parece, todos os Hyuugas herdam essa personalidade de superioridade. A única exceção que vi foi a própria Hinata que, se não tivesse os olhos brancos, com certeza eu acharia que ela foi adotada.

- Que bom saber o que pensa sobre minha família e eu. Fico agradecido pelos elogios.

Aquilo me deixa muito brava! A porcaria de ironia que ele colocava no que falava era completamente irritante! Como pode? Como pode um humano ser tão idiota a chegar nesse ponto?

- Acho que vou embora. Não quero perder meu tempo com você. Não mais...

- Espera!

O Neji se atreveu a pegar no meu braço!!! Grrr... Primeiro me provoca depois ousa me tocar!!! e.e O que esse infeliz quer da vida? Levar um soco?

- O que foi agora, Hyuuga? Não vê que eu tenho coisas mais úteis a fazer que ficar olhando pra sua cara?

Não que olhar pra cara do Neji seja um enorme sacrifício, né? Mas mentir um pouquinho não faz mal pra ninguém! Hehehe!

- Eu só quero conversar com você.

Putz... Faz quase uma eternidade que eu tô esperando esse ser desembuchar e nada! O que ele quer?

- Sou toda ouvidos u.u

- Eu não gostei de ver você com o Kage...

Ele tá com ciúmes! Ele tá com ciúmes!!! AHHHHH!! Agora eu posso morrer feliz T.T

- Você tá bem, Tenten?

Ops! Pulei. Bom... Acidentes acontecem... Não me culpem u.ú

- Estou ótima. Por que não gostou de me ver com o Gaara? Quem você pensa que é pra dizer se gosta ou não das minhas companhias? Ficou bobo, Neji?

- Acho que sim.

- Como?

- Acho que eu fiquei bobo mesmo.

- Desculpa... Não estou entendendo aonde quer chegar.

- A verdade, Tenten...

Glup! o.o

- Que verdade?

Nossa! Minhas mãos... Elas estão suando! Eu... Eu tô tendo aquela sensação de novo . As borboletas voltaram x.x Acho que tô passando mal...

- Você não entende?!!

Ixi... O bichinho tá se desesperando o.o O que eu faço? O que eu faço? Burra, burra, burra...

- Eu...

Silêncio.

Eu só conseguia escutar as batidas cada vez mais fortes do meu coração. E, por incrível que pareça, conseguia ouvir as dele. Que palpitavam tão rapidamente quanto as minhas...

Olhava para o Neji esperando uma resposta. Eu quero que ele fale a verdade... Quero saber o que ele realmente quer. Não vou mais dar ao luxo de correr atrás de uma coisa que, pra mim, não pode ser alcançada... O amor do Hyuuga... Isso se ele tiver algum amor além do amor próprio, claro u.u

- Tenten?

- O que foi? u.ú

Já estou impaciente... Que moleza é essa? Pelo amor de Deus!!!! Enviem a mim alguma luz! Ou melhor. Enviem uma luz pra esse sujeito que está parado desesperadamente na minha frente u.ú

- Por favor, tente compreender!

- O que você quer que eu compreenda? Eu estou esperando... Se você não falar alguma coisa decente e de nexo agora, eu juro que saio por aquela porta e não volto mais a falar com você!

- É isso...

E simplesmente me colocou contra a parede...

- É isso que eu quero...

Foi se aproximando lentamente do meu rosto, deliciando-se com a minha expressão assustada. Aquilo... Eu...

- Eu te amo.

Dizendo isso tocou levemente seus lábios nos meus, como se pedisse permissão. Como não veio (E com certeza não viria) reprovação por parte minha, ele seguiu adiante, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo. O ritmo lento no começo foi dando passagem a uma feroz briga entre nossas línguas, que logo foram apartadas por causa da falta de ar...

Quando seu rosto se distanciou alguns milímetros do meu, abri os olhos. Não sabia o que fazer... Estava totalmente perdida naquele turbilhão de emoções que Neji havia acabado de me proporcionar.

Eu parecia uma idiota, perdida naqueles olhos perolados...

- Viu?

- Vi o que?

Biii... Resposta errada x.x Tenten, sua idiota!!!

- Hehehe!

- Por que você tá rindo?

- Por causa da sua pergunta... Acho que esclareci o porquê de não ter gostado de ver você com o Sabaku.

- Foi por isso que você brigou com ele?

- Prefiro não responder u.ú Você é curiosa demais, Tenten.

Neji disse essas últimas palavras com a boca bem perto do meu ouvido.

Meleca...

- Não precisa ficar vermelha...

Estava totalmente arrepiada... Nossa! Tô com uma vontade de quebrar o Neji ò.o E não é no sentido tarado que alguém deve estar pensando e.e

- Neji... Quando você vai deixar de ser arrogante?

- Quando você deixar de ser bobinha, eu deixo de ser arrogante...

- Chato.

- Ou seja, como isso nunca vai vir a se tornar realidade, pode ir se acostumando com a minha arrogância.

- Como você é gentil!

Eu não sabia ao certo o que poderia falar... Ele disse "Eu te amo" e eu acabei não resistindo. Mas e todo aquele sofrimento e humilhação que ele me fez passar? Onde eles ficam?

- Desculpa.

- Pelo que?

- Por ter sido tão idiota com você naquele dia...

- Achei que você já estivesse esquecido...

- Pela cara que você fez, tenho certeza que não esqueceu.

- Como eu posso esquecer? Você acabou comigo naquele dia.

Silêncio.

- Eu percebi que te amava um tempo depois.

- Fala sério! Ninguém "percebe" que está apaixonado. Não desse jeito tão rápido.

- Foi o Gaara... Ele não deveria ter se aproximado de você.

- Agora a culpa é dele?

- A culpa sempre foi dele... Acho que deveria agradecê-lo por isso.

- Eu odeio sarcasmo.

- Eu odeio quando você distorce o que eu digo.

- Do que vo-

No final fui impedida novamente pela boca voraz dele. Minhas pernas bambearam e, para que não caísse, segurei em seu pescoço. Meus pensamentos sumiram como um estalo da minha mente, enquanto a língua desesperada dele procurava a minha.

Separamos-nos novamente, dessa vez eu estava tontinha por causa das "fortes emoções". Neji já estava abusando de mim.

Aquele Hyuuga maldito sabia e muito bem me fazer perder o chão somente com um olhar ou algum sorrisinho safado.

- Eu te amo.

Permaneci calada, enquanto era intimidada por aqueles olhos. A verdade era que não conseguiria mentir para o Neji.

Sabem por quê?

Porque eu o conheço como a palma da minha mão. E ele infelizmente me conhece muito bem também.

- E daí?

- Você também me ama.

E é capaz de ler meus pensamentos apenas pelos meus olhos.

Grrr... Vou quebrar a cara do desgraçado que ousou dizer que "os olhos são o espelho da alma".

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza, Neji?

- Está escrito em você, Tenten. Mas eu quero...

- Quer o que?

Seu rosto foi se aproximando do meu ouvido. Antes de responder, mordiscou a minha orelha, fazendo-me perder o chão de novo.

- Quero ouvir você dizer.

Suspirei antes de abraçá-lo pelo pescoço. Pra que fugir de uma coisa que eu queria tanto?

Eu não viveria sem tê-lo só para mim. Eu precisava dele... Essa era a verdade indiscutível.

Senão meu coração não estaria gritando tão alto para que parasse de ser tão idiota, e falasse logo que eu o amava demais.

- Eu te amo, Neji.

Aquele havia sido um sussurro de confissão.

- Ótimo.

E aquela havia sido uma resposta que merecia um tapa muito bem dado!

- Você não poupa sua "gentileza" nem mesmo nesses momentos, né?

- Que momentos?

Acho que vou socar o Neji de verdade.

- Pára de graça.

E ele apertou ainda mais a minha cintura.

- Agora você pertence a mim. Se eu pegar você com o Gaara de novo, não serei responsável por meus atos.

- E a missão?

- Que missão?

- Eu sou responsável pela segurança pessoal dele, "querido".

- Já comuniquei a Tsunade sobre o nosso retorno.

- Como?

- Digamos que o kage, durante a nossa conversa, fez o grande favor em comunicar a Tsunade sobre a nossa volta.

- Você tá brincando?

- Não. Vamos embora ainda hoje. Arrume todas as suas coisas. A gente se encontra no portão principal de Suna.

- Ok! "Como ele é rápido! O.O E lindo! (Babando) Hehehe! E agora ele é só meu è.e9"

- Então eu já vou avisar o Lee...

Antes de sair do meu quarto, me deu um selinho rápido.

"Acho que é pressa... u.ú"

**"Cenas Especiais"**

No fim, saiu tudo certo. Acho que tenho que agradecer ao Kazekage pela oportunidade. Nunca vou me esquecer da sua bondade acidental...

**"Fim das Cenas Especiais"**

**"Cenas Especiais (Em terceira pessoa)"**

- Lee.

- Oii!!!

- Vamos embora.

- Como? o.o

- Ande logo. O Kazekage já comunicou a nossa retirada da cidade.

- Aff! Tudo bem então u.u No fim a gente não fez nada de útil aqui.

- É... Não fizemos "nada" de útil.

- Hehehe! e.e Só você fez n.n Quando vai se acorrentar oficialmente à Tenten?

- Como?

- Eu estava atrás da porta n.n Escutei detalhe por detalhe da sua conversa super amorosa com a Tenten n.nb

- ù.ú

- Fica assim não ó.ò Você me devia uma u.u Isso que fiz de espionar foi o mínimo.

- Idiota u.ú

- (Sorriso colgate)

**"Fim das Cenas Especiais (Em terceira pessoa)"**

No fim deu tudo certo... Não conseguia parar de sorrir. Jamais imaginaria que tudo terminaria assim, principalmente porque minha esperança já tinha acabado desde o momento em que vi o Neji conversando com aquela garota.

- É, Tenten! Agora só falta acorrentar seu "quase namorado" oficialmente n.n Depois, quem sabe eu não me torno senhora Hyuuga?

Pulei na cama dando risada, depois que disse aquilo pro vento. Aff... Idiotice sempre tinha limite nas pessoas. Por que a minha teve que vir com defeito? Será que eu tenho alguma espécie de problema? "Só agora que eu fui perceber isso? Poxa... Acho que eu tenho problema mesmo!".

Terminei de colocar minhas coisas na mochila, dando uma última olhada no quarto e claro, no espelho. Fui à direção ao objeto metálico que acompanhou de perto os meus surtos.

- Acho que tenho que te agradecer por tudo, né? Isso pode ser bem idiota. Na verdade, é muito idiota. Ahhh . Eu tô conversando com um espelho!! x.x Melhor sair daqui antes que comece a bater um papo com o guarda-roupa x.x'''

Tranquei a porta do cômodo e segui para a sala principal. "Talvez já estejam me esperando lá."

-o-o-o-

**"Cenas Especiais (Em terceira pessoa)"**

Neji arrumava suas coisas sem pressa nenhuma, saboreando-se internamente com cada momento que havia passado há alguns minutos atrás. Sim. Ele, Hyuuga Neji, havia deixado seu orgulho de lado quase que o dia inteiro para "pegar" a Tenten de volta. E a surpresa: Ele conseguiu.

- Espero que minha família não saiba disso u.ú Se aquela hokage fofoqueira souber que eu briguei com a flor do kazekage e contar pra família Hyuuga, eu serei deserdado ù.ú Merda... Por que eu não só peguei a Tenten de jeito e beijei-a quando tivesse uma oportunidade? Não, mas tinha que baixar o Don Juan em mim ¬¬'

- Falando sozinho, Hyuuga.

"Droga..."

- Isso não te interessa. O que está fazendo aqui? Deveria ter batido na porta.

- Você querendo me dar lições de moral? Estou surpreso. Quando entrou no meu escritório não bateu na porta. Achei que não deveria fazê-lo também.

- Poupe-me disso, Sabaku. O que quer?

- Por que você tirou a Tenten de mim?

- Eu não tirei a Tenten de ninguém. Ela já era minha. Você que quis dar uma de intruso e tirá-la de mim. Nada mais justo que pegá-la de volta, não acha?

- Você não a merece.

- Quem é você pra falar algo assim? Eu amo a Tenten de verdade. Você está misturando as coisas. Não gosta dela de verdade.

- Como pode saber?

Neji terminou de fechar sua mala. Já ia saindo do quarto quando se pronunciou.

- Não voltarei mais aqui com a Tenten. Se ela receber alguma missão para fazer por aqui, não a impedirei.

- Por quê?

Antes de sair totalmente do quarto, Neji virou-se para o kazekage.

- Porque eu confio nela.

"**Fim das Cenas Especiais (Em terceira pessoa)"**

"_Gaara's POV"_

Olhava vidrado na porta que Hyuuga acabava de fechar totalmente aturdido com o que ele havia dito. Achava realmente que estava gostando dela. Aquela sensação boa de quando estávamos juntos.

"Acho que realmente confundi algumas coisas... Ou não?".

"_Fim Gaara's POV"_

Lee e eu estávamos esperando próximos ao portão de Suna pelo meu "quase" namorado. "Huhuhu! Não vejo a hora de contar pro Fã-Clube do Neji que ele está "quase" me namorando. Na verdade, não vejo a hora de tirar esse "quase" das minhas frases! Homens... Espero que o Neji assuma logo que estamos namorando. Ò.o"

- Tenten.

- Hã?

- Você está pensando alto demais u.u

- (Corando) Co-como?

- Tenha paciência. Logo o Neji coloca uma aliança aí no seu dedo. Mas devo te advertir que ele não é nem um pouco compreensível.

- Eu conheço o Neji u.u

- Então por que não está assustada? O.O

- Cala a boca, Lee! ¬¬'

- Pronto! Vamos logo u.u

- Demorou u.ú

- Não pedi a sua opinião, Lee.

Olhei com o canto dos olhos para trás, na esperança de poder ver o Gaara de novo. Queria ter me despedido dele, mas não o encontrei em parte alguma x.x

Suspirei pesadamente, pronta para sair de Suna. Não havíamos feito muita coisa na cidade. Não teve necessidade alguma de ter nos chamado.

- Vamos logo.

Senti um braço forte me abraçar por trás, enquanto Lee saia da cidade em disparada.

- Acho que conseguimos muita coisa aqui.

- Você tem razão. Mas antes eu queria ter me despedido do Gaara.

Neji ficou alguns segundos calado, enquanto andávamos lentamente para fora de Suna.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Gaara sabe que você queria se despedir. Entenda isso como uma despedida em silêncio. É menos doloroso.

Suas últimas palavras saíram como um sussurro, que consegui ouvir claramente. Olhei uma última vez para trás, despedindo-me em pensamento antes de sair em disparada, para alcançar o Lee e sair logo dali.

- Mesmo assim, eu te amo mais que tudo, Neji.

-o-o-o-

_Gaara: No fim você acabou conseguindo, Neji. Conseguiu finalmente a Tenten. E eu saí dessa confusão de sentimentos apaixonado por acaso..._

**FIM**

**Fim /o/**

**Depois de todo esse tempo, finalmente finalizei essa fic /o/ (Ju: Aleluia! \o/) e.e'. **

**Agradeço de coração a todos vocês que esperaram, comentaram, enfim, me ajudaram de alguma forma!!**

**Agora sobre esse final... Hehehe! Tomara que vocês tenham entendido. Quem se apaixonou por acaso foi o Gaara (olhinhos brilhando) Não é lindo? (Recebendo pedradas de fangirls NejiXTenten) X.X Calma, essa fic É uma NejiXTenten sim n.n Eu só coloquei esse final em homenagem a idéia original que era GaaraXTenten n.n**

**Espero que tenham se divertido com os personagens e com a história! Porque foi muito gratificante fazer uma fic como essa n.n (Principalmente porque na minha vida de leitora eu só tinha lido UMA fic NejiXTenten e passava longe de fics com triângulos amorosos xD).**

**Obrigada por tudo, gente! Tomara que a gente se trombe em alguma outra fic! n.n9**

_Beijos para vocês!!!_

_Kiah chan _

_28 de outubro de 2007_


End file.
